Can't Stop Those Dancing Feet
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Puck's new in Bomont, Georgia. And they've outlawed dancing? What? Quick endgame, Quam, and Finchel. Maybe more, but that should be it. Has elements/characters of the 2011 version of Footloose.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The characters of glee do not belong to me. Neither does the concept, characters, or elements of the new **__Footloose__**. I saw this movie, and it was GREAT. I so saw Quick in the roles. Especially Quinn. Plus, Puck's a great dancer, actually. Better than Finners for sure. This basically follows the formula at the new Footloose. So big spoilers. Hope you like! Oh yeah, I DO loves Trouty Mouth, I really do. I just used him because he's blonde like the boy in the movie. So, I'm not Trouty Mouth bashing. XD.**_

Can't Stop Those Dancing Feet

By Julia

The town of Bomont, Georgia, was incredibly small. Puck could hardly believe he had to live here. After his ma had died, though, he and his sister Sarah had had to go somewhere, and this is where his uncle and his family lived. This was where his ma had been born before she moved to Boston. Wes Warnicker and his wife Lulu and their two girls were all the family they had. Puck just wasn't sure he was ready for this. This whole new city thing. He was sure he was going to miss Boston. He was going to miss it a lot. Sarah was completely excited. She loved their casinos, and she was glad to go somewhere that didn't get snow. Puck had to admit, that was a good thing. Girls could wear their shorts all year long. That was definitely a good thing. When they got off at the airport, (in Atlanta, Bomont was too small a town for an airport) their uncle was waiting for them. Puck and Sarah would have to send for the rest of their things later. They'd brought enough to get them through a few weeks. Puck picked up a few of their bags, and put them in the back of Wes' pickup truck. "Thanks for picking us up." Puck said. Although, if he hadn't, they might never have made it to Bomont. It was pretty far from Atlanta.

Wes gave them both a grunt and then a smile. "It's not a problem. I'm…. I'm sorry about your mama." It had been a couple of weeks, and it didn't sting as badly as it had when it first happened. Wes didn't know how the kids were holding up. He felt horrible for them. His sister had been sick with cancer for a long time, they'd all had time to adjust to the idea. Not that it didn't still hurt, it did. They just would be able to adjust to the idea easier. Wes helped them with the rest of their bags, and then started up the truck. "Are you both okay? You obviously got here alright." Wes said.

Puck's sister was only ten. She gave a smile and nodded, talking Wes' ear off. Sarah was very outgoing. Puck wasn't so outgoing. Noah Puckerman kept mostly to himself. Except for his dancing. Puck loved to dance. It got him through just about anything. He had been dancing a lot since he had found out about his ma. He had been working through all of his emotions that way. Puck looked out the window while Sarah chatted with their uncle. He was glad Sarah seemed to be doing okay with the whole move. He didn't want Sarah to be upset. It was his job to take care of her. She was his little sister. It was always his job. He loved her smile and when she was happy. The ride to the town of Bomont was long. He didn't mind, he put his IPod on and listened to it all the way to his new home.

The new place was a large farmhouse. Sarah was going to be able stay with one of the girls, but Puck had a section in the garage for his room. There was a bed, light, a space heater, and a desk for his computer. The rest of his stuff would fit just fine. Sarah hurried upstairs to see her new room, and Puck went on out to put his things away. It didn't take him long, and then Wes had come to talk to him. He was sitting at his desk, getting his laptop up and running. "What's up, Uncle Wes?" He asked.

His uncle leaned against the door frame. "I know you're a teenager. I know you're used to hanging out with kids your own age. That's fine. Here, you have to have a car for that. There's this old beetle I've got. You can put it together, and it's yours." He said, running his hand through his hair.

That gave Puck hope. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He could definitely fix it up. "Yeah, thanks, Uncle Wes. That's really great." He couldn't help but smile. Maybe Bomont wouldn't be so bad it if he had a car to tool around in. Puck couldn't wait to get under the car, see what made it tick. Puck loved working on cars. It had been his after school job when they'd lived in Boston. His uncle knew some about cars, too, because he owned the only car dealership in Bomont. It was one of the things Puck thought they'd be able to talk about. It had been a long time since he had seen him.

Wes nodded. "No problem. Also, there's something you should know. We expect you to come to church with us on Sunday. Sarah's really excited." Wes knew that that wasn't going to work out well, but it didn't matter, as long as he came. He didn't think Puck would act up too much, he'd always been a little bit of a loose cannon but he usually had a good respect for others.

Sighing, Puck nodded. "Okay, Uncle Wes." His uncle nodded, and left to let him relax. Puck finished setting up his laptop with the wireless, and went to his Itunes. He started playing some Usher. Yeah, he knew that Usher could be considered chick music, but he liked it. He could dance to it. He was wondering how school would be. Puck had never been the new kid at school before. It was going to be different. He climbed on the bed, and laid back. That didn't last long. Soon he was up and dancing around his room. He liked to dance before bed. It helped him relax. Puck let his hips take over, dancing like crazy. He loved this. Just letting loose. He loved it. Completely.

By the time he was done, he was all sweaty. He'd have to have a shower before bed. Then they called him for supper. He got up to go. This was going to be interesting, this whole Bomont thing. He couldn't wait to get his wheels up and running. He would be the talk of the town, he was sure of it. Bomont was pretty small. Slow news day.

Meanwhile, Quinn Fabray was watching her boyfriend Sam Evans racing his car. She was wearing short shorts and a tank top, and cowboy boots. Her long blonde hair flowed freely. She was laughing. Her best friend Rachel Berry was with her. She was holding Rachel's hand as they were watching. Quinn wasn't sure how Rachel felt about all this. They didn't really talk about it much. She was a preacher's daughter. Rachel wasn't. She didn't understand the pressures. Frankly, she never really would. After Quinn's older brother Bobby had passed on, life in Bomont had gotten oppressive. That had been three years ago. The teens of Bomont got around the law any way they could. Quinn was kind of wild. She liked it that way. It was the only way to get through life in Bomont. Quinn whispered to Rachel. "What are you thinking about in there?"

Rachel was shorter than the other girl. Her long brown hair was bangless. She wore a pair of jeans, and a flannel shirt over a tank top. She was looking at the wild look in Quinn's eye. It was concerning to her. She'd been this way since Bobby died. Rachel supposed she understood, but it was getting out of hand. She didn't want Quinn to die, too. The way she was going, she might. Rachel couldn't lose her. Quinn was her very best friend in the whole world. She didn't want to give her the reply she _wanted_, that she was worried. So what she said instead was, "Nothing. Just church tomorrow." She was trying to get Finn Hudson, so she went to church. Rachel was Jewish, not to mention, Bomont didn't have a temple.

Quinn grinned. "Oh, I know why." She said, in her soft Southern drawl. "You're thinkin' about Finn." She was really hoping that Rachel got Finn. She knew that Finn was a sweet boy. She'd never seen him dance, so she wasn't sure that Rachel would be able to dance with him. Then she got distracted by Sam. "Isn't my boyfriend adorable?" Quinn asked, beaming happily. He was such a great racer. When it looked like he was going to win, Quinn squealed, and got up, running down the bleachers. She grabbed the flag, and ran down to the track. The workers hollering and yelling at her the whole way. She climbed on the side of the car, and sat there while Sam drove the victory lap.

Rachel watched in disgust. She could get hurt. She was crazy. Rachel hurried down off the bleachers. She was going home. Let her pretty boy take Quinn back to her house. Rachel was worried about Quinn, she could have gotten killed. What was _with_ her? She stopped as she heard Quinn's voice behind her. "Yes, Quinn?" She asked, as she turned around to face her. Rachel's arms were folded. She wasn't sure what Quinn was about to say to her but she supposed she'd find out. She watched her best friend's face. She seemed upset, but not sorry. That wasn't a good sign. Rachel supposed that that was to be expected. Quinn was almost never sorry about anything anymore.

Quinn was trying not to be angry. What was Rachel's problem? Why was she always upset all the time? "Did I do something to offend you?" She asked, toying with the ends of her long blonde hair. She hoped that Rachel wasn't too angry.

"Are you serious? Of course I'm upset. You could have gotten hurt! You've been way too wild and reckless, Quinn, and it's starting to upset me." Rachel replied, shaking her head. "I don't want to be the friend who stood by and watched as her friend got hurt by doing something stupid she was doing." She hoped that she would listen to her. She didn't want to argue with her. She just wanted to get her to see how dangerous the things were that she was doing. She cared about her and this was worrisome. How could Quinn be putting herself through this? It was so reckless and dangerous.

It took her a second to process this. Quinn could only stare at her at first. How long had she been thinking like this. And not said something? Quinn was of the mind that you should always speak up. Especially when it was something you were upset about. "Why didn't you say anything instead of just starting to leave? How am I supposed to go home?" Quinn hooked her thumbs in the belt loops on her shorts. She supposed she wasn't upset with Rachel, her friend was allowed to be upset that Quinn's life choices didn't mesh well with Rachel's. It just hurt that the other girl hadn't spoken up about it before. Rachel was her _best friend_. They had been through so much together. Quinn wouldn't have been able to get through Bobby's death without her. She didn't want to lose Rachel. And she definitely didn't want to stop doing what she was doing.

Rachel let out a powerful sigh. She didn't know how to put this so Quinn would understand, and not get angry. "Quinn, I'm sorry. You may not notice, but you are incredibly hard to talk to about some things. I didn't want to upset you. You've been doing the wildest and craziest things since Bobby died. It's been three years, Quinn. You've got to cut it out. I can't lose you." Rachel said. She managed to not cry. She was proud of herself. This was something that they needed to discuss. They had to get past it. Rachel didn't want to stop being friends with her because she wouldn't stop. They had been friends since they were five.

It was on the tip of her tongue to start yelling. Quinn didn't happen to think anything she was doing was wrong. She just had to have excitement in her life. Quinn thought life in their hometown was boring since dance and loud music and drinking and basically anything fun was banned from Bomont. She loved breaking the rules. It was a lot of fun. Quinn wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to lose her rebel ways _or _Rachel. They were going to have to agree to disagree. Quinn touched Rachel's arm. "Please. Can we table the discussion for now? Please? I'll be careful, okay?" She asked. She just hoped Rachel would agree to chill out.

Letting out a sigh, Rachel looked at her. "Fine. Well take care of it for now." She told her. "I'm still going to leave. Sam can take you home, right?" Rachel really doubted that Quinn would object, she was going to get to see more of Sam. Rachel definitely did not like Sam. He was all wrong for Quinn. He was a bad influence on her. She needed someone else, who wouldn't let her sit on race cars while they were still in motion.

Quinn nodded, and watched her friend get into her car. Quinn just hoped that they could get things ironed out. Life would suck without Rachel.

On Sunday, the church was full of people. Puck wasn't sure what to think of the church. It was of course the only one in town, and it was on the small side. However, Bomont was on the small side so it made sense. He sat with his family. He was trying to pay attention to the sermon. It was a little hard. That's when he caught a glimpse of the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She was blonde, stacked, and so beautiful. Her hazel eyes were the most expressive eyes he'd ever seen. The girl she was with seemed really great too. Puck wondered who she was. His staring got him a nudge from Uncle Wes. He turned to pay attention to the pastor again.

After church, Wes took Puck and Sarah to meet the pastor. Especially since they'd be spending so much time in Bomont and the church. The reverend gave them a smile. "It's nice to meet you both. You'll be a senior at the high school, right, Puck?" He shook his hand well. Puck thought he had a really good handshake.

Puck nodded. "I am." He was keeping an eye on the girl. It shocked him when the rev's wife Vi brought the girl over to them. "This is our daughter to Quinn." They were saying as Puck was working on trying to answer. His mouth was dry and his palms were all sweaty. "I'm Puck." He said, albeit a little lamely. Puck was sure she was going to think he was the lamest guy in the world. He didn't want her to think that at all. She was so beautiful that he was sure she had a boyfriend. No girl that gorgeous was single.

Quinn was sizing him up. She wasn't at all sure what to think about him. Quinn arched her eyebrow as she looked back at him. Rachel was waiting for her. They were going to go get ready for the drive-in that night. There was going to be a movie, and secret dancing. The kids in Bomont had it all going on. They knew the plan. She was eager to get to it. Something about this boy was intriguing to her. He was really quite handsome. He had very gorgeous whiskey colored eyes, his head was shaved, and it was nice. Made him look sexy. He had what looked like a great body under those jeans and dress shirt. His sister was boring, normal ten year old. Quinn wasn't that fond of kids. Her gaze on Puck was very appreciative. It was a good thing that Sam wasn't here. Quinn was looking at Puck like he was a slab of meat. "Why don't you go by Noah?" She asked curiously, when she finally spoke.

What? She asking him that? It took a second for it to register in Puck's head that she was talking to him. When had he focused on her, he nodded. "Yeah. I like Puck better. Plus, my ma called me Noah and she's passed on now." Puck said, his voice growing quiet. That never got any easier. He wondered when it would. Puck didn't like thinking about his ma's memory becoming old hat to him. His ma had been great, and it had been horrible to watch her go through the leukemia. Sarah hadn't really mentioned it much, so he wasn't sure how she felt about it. Puck just hoped Quinn wouldn't ask for follow-up details. He didn't really want to talk about it. Sarah was busy playing with their cousins, so he had nothing to focus on but Quinn.

That was sad. Quinn knew about losing people you loved. She gave Puck a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry about that." Quinn didn't say anything else, and didn't speak up about Bobby. She wasn't ready to talk about it. Not to mention, he'd find out soon enough. It would be impossible to not in this small town. Quinn then turned to her father. "Daddy, I'm going to go with Rachel. We've got some homework to do." The less her father knew the better. Quinn was quite practiced at lying. After her father gave her a brief nod, she waved bye to them all and hurried after Rachel. She might have to get to know that boy a little better. He was actually kind of hot.

The drive-in that evening was busy. Puck had decided to go and hang out. He knew that it was going to be full of the local teens. He thought it would be good to meet some kids before school started. He couldn't start school with no friends. He had had a lot at his old school in Boston. When he got there (in his bug. He'd finally got it all fixed up) there was a lot of people already there. He was walking up to join the others when he accidentally bumped into someone. "Excuse me." He instantly said, which was definitely not him, to start off apologizing.

The person he'd ran into was _very_ tall. The boy was instantly on the defensive. "What the hell?" He asked, and got a closer look at Puck. Finn had never seen this boy before. He must be that Puckerman kid. "They teach you to run into people in Boston?" Finn asked, as he ran his hand through his brown hair. This boy looked like he was pretty cool. Finn didn't really have any cool friends. But then again, Bomont was a very small town. It was hard to have a lot of friends here. Finn was wearing a pair of jeans, and a flannel shirt over a tank top. He was very definitely a Southern boy. Finn wasn't sure what to make of the new guy. He also knew that he had a sister. Finn wondered what that was like, having a little sister. He'd never had a sister before.

Puck looked at the taller boy. "Of course not." He replied, working on keeping his tone as polite as he could. He didn't want anyone to start calling him a Yankee. He knew it would happen soon. At least he expected it. "Anyone ever tell you that you go to emotion's a little rude?" He asked. Puck didn't know who this guy thought he was, but he didn't want to end up fighting with him. Puck thought the other boy could probably take him in a fight. He was more of a dancer than he was a fighter. He could hold his own if he had to.

That made Finn laugh. "You're definitely a firecracker." He decided. "And you look funny." He added. "I'm Finn Hudson." He said, offering his hand for the other boy to shake. He liked him. He was pretty neat. "It's nice to meet you." He watched Puck checking out all the other kids dancing. "Everybody goes all out here." He told him. "Dancing's been outlawed. So has loud music, drinking, basically anything that is remotely fun." Finn told him.

What the hell? Dancing was outlawed? How could you _do_ that? Ban dancing? That was insane and Puck didn't understand. "How is that possible?" He asked, as he caught a glimpse of Quinn's blonde hair. He hadn't known she was going to be here, but now he was nervous. What would he say? What would he do? Puck knew it was not cool to be all twirly like he clearly was. She was never going to go for him like this. He had to change. Stop being such a spazz.

Finn looked at him. "There was a car accident three years ago, and four kids died. One of them was Bobby Fabray, Quinn's brother. So he was the preacher's son." He wondered if Puck had a crush on Quinn. He kept staring at her. Finn wasn't sure what to think about that. Finn didn't like Quinn like that, but he knew she was with Sam Evans. He wondered if Puck knew that. "You like Quinn?" He asked, all thoughts and explanations of the laws in Bomont finished. He was curious as to what Puck would say about it.

Shrugging, Puck digested all of the information. Puck was curious about why Finn had asked him. He wondered if it was that obvious. "Why do you ask?" He inquired. Rubbing his shaved head, he watched Quinn. She was dancing with some blonde guy. Puck was working on not growling out loud because of his annoyance. The other guy was about Puck's height, he had some floppy Justin Bieber haircut, and a scruffy beard. And he looked like a redneck. Puck wondered what Quinn _saw_ in that guy. He was incredibly beneath her. Puck didn't know how he could even imagine that he would know that, because he barely _knew _Quinn. He didn't know how he could think that was right. He was nervous. He wanted to start dancing. Maybe that would get her attention. Puck was a _great _dancer, if he did say so himself. He had been working on dancing since he was three. He had seen _Flashdance_ when he was three, on accident, and had fallen in love with dancing and his ma had let him sign up for classes.

Watching Puck's face as he replied, Finn said, "No, but I saw you staring at her. No, it's not obvious." He clarified. "Why don't you dance? It might impress her if you're good." Finn had no intention of dancing, and so he wasn't sure how he was going to catch Rachel's eyes. Finn liked her a lot. She was very cute. Finn wondered if he and Puck could keep each other out with their love lives. "Quinn likes dancing. You should try it."

Regarding him seriously, Puck figured he should listen, since the other boy actually _knew _Quinn. He would be a good source of information. Puck waited until a new song started. Then he started busting a move. He loved this, showing off his dance skills. As he was dancing, everyone backed up to see how the new guy dance. He was glad. He barely thought about what he was doing as he danced across the pavement. He had somewhere to look, he caught glimpses of Quinn's blonde hair as he was dancing. Her face was not full of any expression he had seen before. He wasn't sure what to make of it but when another girl started dancing with him, he took her up on it. He put his arm around her waist while she draped one around his neck. Puck thought maybe it might make Quinn jealous. That would be a great thing. Especially since he had no other plan.

Quinn was watching Puck curiously. Sam was getting her something to drink. She wondered how long he'd had to study to get that good. And why the hell was Sugar Motta dancing with him? She looked extremely happy to be doing so. Quinn was definitely displeased but she didn't really know why. She hadn't thought much of Puck when she'd first seen him. She thought it was cute that he was friends with Finn. She wondered when that had occurred. It was really kind of interesting. Finn was a nice guy, but he didn't have a lot of friends. Mostly because he had known everyone in Bomont his whole life. He just didn't get along with most people. _She _liked Finn, though. And she thought it was strangely nice that they were friends. She was still in shock that he was dancing with _Sugar Motta_. That girl was the richest girl in Bomont. Her father was the town's only lawyer. He got all the business. Quinn didn't like her. She went around saying she had Asperger's. It wasn't true and completely annoying. Quinn didn't like her at all. Plus, it may have something to do with the boy she had her arms wrapped around. Even if she wouldn't admit it to herself.

Rachel sidled up to her. "What is up with you? Why are you watching the new guy so intently for?" She thought she knew. She was sure that Quinn had a crush on Puck. Rachel thought that it was good, because if she was into Puck, then maybe she might break up with Sam. Rachel would be very glad to get rid of Sam. He wasn't polite and he wasn't appreciative of Quinn at all. He treated her more like he owned her. Rachel didn't like it and she knew that Sam knew it. Rachel had never said anything directly bad about him to Quinn, though. She knew that if she did, it would just make Quinn want to be with him more. She knew how this girl thing went. It had taken her a long time to get it figured out, but she knew what went on. She didn't have a mother, she had two gay dads. Rachel had never really counted on her dads to tell her or teach her the way girls thought.

Quinn thought about this first before she answered. She knew that Rachel was interested because she didn't want her to date Sam anymore. Quinn was mostly dating Sam because it would drive her parents crazy. Not that they knew about him, because they didn't. Quinn would never be allowed out of the house if they knew that she was with him. Quinn had never really thought about what Rachel felt about Sam, because it didn't matter. She did however, want to keep the fact that she liked Puck from Rachel. Too much gloating opportunities. The girl had enough as it was, with her being more musically inclined in everything, including church. So it wasn't clear as to what she should say. "Um, no reason." She finally hedged, hoping the girl would take her at her word. There was always a chance, even though she doubted it.

Arching her eyebrow, in a move her gay fathers had taught her, Rachel regarded Quinn seriously. She didn't know if she agreed with that or not. Rachel could usually tell when Quinn was lying and when she wasn't. She didn't _seem_ to be, but that really meant nothing. Rachel folded her arms, too. "Are you sure?" She asked, not taking her eyes off Quinn. Rachel knew that not taking your eyes away was key when you wanted to be taken seriously. She was going to be an actress. Rachel was doing all she could to make sure that happened. That's one of the reasons she took every moment she could to sing. And act. Rachel would be the biggest star she could be. "You look like you're _into_ him."

"Oh please." Quinn immediately scoffed. She didn't think that that was going to put her off. Not really. Rachel didn't ever believe her, when she denied things. It only made her press harder. Quinn didn't want her to press harder. She wanted her to just let it go. Quinn had no desire to go into how she felt about any of it. Quinn was doing her best to keep calm. If Rachel saw that she was hesitating, she'd be like a dog with a bone. Quinn was determined to keep this to herself. However, with Puck dancing like he was, it was going to be extremely hard. He was really quite hot. "I don't have feelings for Puck." She said, doing her best to sound nonchalant. "You know it's all about Sam for me." She felt that was the best way to get Rachel off the subject, mention Sam. Since Rachel disliked him.

But, Rachel was her very normal self, and shook her head strongly. "No, that's not the way you look at him. You look at him like he's a cake and you want to eat him." Rachel ran her hands through her long brown hair. In efforts to get Finn Hudson to notice her, she was wearing a tight pair of jeans, and a form fitting tank top. She had brought a pink hoodie in case it got cold, but it wouldn't. She was watching all the dancing, and wondering if Finn was here. He normally was, (none of the teenaged kids went to the Sunday evening services) and she was curious as to whether he would actually notice her today. She really hoped so. He was all she could think about, besides being a star. That was going to be coming true if she had to kill someone. Rachel would do just about anything to be famous. Except pose naked. That was something she would _never_ do. Even if she was asked. Rachel kept her eye on Quinn. "You _sure_ you don't have a crush on him?"

Before Quinn could answer, Puck came dancing up to her. He smiled at her. He may have been not at all confident before, but doing his dancing thing _always _gave him his mojo. He stroked Quinn's cheek with his index finger briefly. "You are beautiful. I'm going to show you a night you will never forget." He touched her arm, and pulled her away from all the cars. When they were clear, Puck turned to look at her. He wasn't sure he was ready for this. Plus, he knew her boyfriend was back there somewhere. He took Quinn's hands, before she could take them away. Looking into her hazel eyes, Puck started to sing. He had a beautiful, melodious voice. He thought that this was the best way to get her to fall for him like a ton of bricks. It had always worked before. "So long, I've been looking too hard, I've been waiting too long. Sometimes I don't know what I will find. I only know it's a matter of time. When you love someone." He sang. He kept singing until he had gotten to the part about waiting for a girl like Quinn, and then, he pressed his lips to hers, fire igniting in his belly.

When his lips touched hers, Quinn was thrown. She kissed him back at first, and then pulled away. "No. Don't do that again." She insisted, and then pulled completely away. "I'm going back to the dancing." Then she hurried away.

Letting out a deep sigh, Puck was still happy. He had kissed her, and she'd kissed back. That meant he'd have a chance again. Puck was definitely glad about that. Maybe Bomont wouldn't be so bad after all.

_**Author's note: SO! I hope you liked my first chapter! I SO saw Quick in that movie. XD. Hope you like. There will be more soon! **_


	2. Kick Off Your Sunday Shoes

Chapter Two: Kick Off Your Sunday Shoes

The following day was the first day of school. Puck was very nervous. He wasn't sure how school was going to go. Sarah was very excited. She was going to enjoy school. Puck was sure. He however, thought his day was going to be stressful. He dressed in a pair of jeans, a tank top, and a flannel shirt. Puck was glad that his usual style was going to work here. He just refused to wear a cowboy hat. That seemed to be the style here. Finn wore a cowboy hat. It just made him look taller. Puck headed to school in his car. It still looked like crap, but it rode great. He really knew what he was doing. He was glad he had it. He had dreamt of Quinn the night before. He was sure that he could get her. He was just going to have to have a good plan. She had kissed him back. That had been a great thing. He just had to figure out how to get her to do it again. Puck had never seen a girl so beautiful before. He loved her hazel eyes. You could tell so much by looking into them. Puck was anxious about seeing her. He didn't know what he was going to say to her. Puck got out of his car, as soon as he did, he saw Quinn and her friend Rachel. Puck couldn't help but grin to himself. She was so beautiful. Puck thought she looked hot that day. She was wearing short shorts, and a pink tank top. Grinning mischievously, Puck headed over to her. "Hey babygirl." He told her as he fell into step with both girls.

His voice sent chills down her spine. Quinn didn't know what to say. It was not going to help to let him know she was glad to see him. She was. It had driven her crazy, that kiss last night. She had dreamed about it all night. It had been driving her insane. What was she going to do? She had thought about Puck more than she had Sam. Puck didn't know, and Quinn was going to do nothing to tell him. She tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "I guess you're ready for school, Puckerman." She said, her tone nonchalant. Quinn kept her eyes off him. She was trying to do her best not to look at him. That would give too much away. It didn't help that Rachel was being quiet. That wasn't like her at all. Maybe if Rachel was talking, it would give them something to focus on.

Puck shrugged. "I guess so." He said. He arched his eyebrows playfully at her. "How's the classes here?" He asked. He was really curious to see why it was a great school. Puck didn't really care a whole lot about school. He just wanted a diploma so he could get a job. That was the only purpose of school. Puck usually got nerds to do his work for him. It was the only way he liked to do things. He watched her face, she seemed a little agitated about something. He hoped it was him. He liked to think he had that much of an effect on her. It was a nice thought. Puck thought maybe Bomont wouldn't be so bad. He could get used to it with Quinn here. He looked at Rachel. "Any news on the Finn front?" He asked her. He knew Finn was planning on asking Rachel out, as soon as he worked up the nerve. He was wondering if Finn had said something to her yet.

The little Jewish girl was the one who answered him. Quinn was quiet. Rachel looked at him with her brown eyes huge. She wondered why Puck was asking. Rachel shook her head. "No. Not yet. Why do you ask? Do you know something?" She asked, holding her books close to her chest. She was all ears as they walked into the building. Maybe Puck had good news. Rachel didn't know if anything she was doing was having any effect.

"Yeah, actually, I do." Puck told her. He wasn't sure if he should tell her or not. Finn was his new friend. He should keep his confidence. "I don't know if I should tell you the info I have, though. I don't want to get Finn mad at me for sharing things I'm not supposed to." Puck had his bag on his shoulder. He shifted his bag higher. "So, I've got English first. Either one of you got that class?" His smile was big, and he looked like the kind of boy you should never take home.

This made sense to Rachel. She nodded slowly. "Yeah. That's okay." She told him. Then she addressed his question. "Yeah. I have English first. So does Quinn, but she never goes." This was true, but Quinn gave Rachel a glare. She knew she'd pay for that later. It was the truth. Quinn almost _ never_ went to class. As long as Puck knew, he could court her accordingly. Rachel knew about the kiss Puck had planted on Quinn. She highly approved. She was hoping he'd do all the things right, so he could get Quinn. She planned to do whatever she could do to help. She wanted him to succeed. Double dates could be in their future. She was excited at this prospect.

Puck looked at Quinn for confirmation. She didn't do a thing to confirm or deny. He was disappointed, but he didn't let it deter him. "Cool. I'll be glad to get someone's help finding the class." He told her. Puck wasn't so good at English, but he was glad he had at least one class with Quinn. That would help at some point. Even if she didn't go. He let his hand settle on Rachel's shoulder. "Shall we go?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her. He was doing his best to be his charming self. Had to keep Quinn's interest.

Rachel nodded slowly. "Yes. Are you actually coming?" She asked her best friend. Rachel was dressed a lot more conservatively than Quinn. She had on skinny jeans and a babydoll tee with "My Fair Lady" on the front. Rachel loved the musical, it was one of her favorites. She didn't usually display her love for things like that. She couldn't help it this time. Rachel wanted Bomont High to put it on for their musical, but there was really no danger of that happening. They only did Shakespeare and original things at Bomont. She was holding out hope they'd do _Romeo and Juliet_ that year. And that Finn and she would be the leads. Rachel had dreams about it a lot. She couldn't wait. She saw herself as a young ingénue, and Finn as the leading man she was supposed to be with. It was what filled her mind mostly.

Quinn could tell that Rachel's attention had waned. She knew that Puck's discussion of Finn had been the cause. It didn't take much to make her think of Finn. Quinn usually thought it was cute. She did the same with Sam . Except nowadays. Puck was inching in her brain. She didn't know why he was always in there. Everytime she closed her eyes, he was there. Quinn thought it was most inconvenient. She hadn't been planning on going to class, but now that Puck was in the class, it might be worth it. She thought she should go if Puck was going to be there. "I think I'll go." She said nonchalantly. She was doing her best not to let on that she was excited. She didn't want to give away too much. Puck didn't need to know everything. It was even worse, Sam had graduated of course. The only person she had for supervision was Rachel. And Rachel hated Sam. So that wouldn't help a bit. She ignored the happy look Rachel gave her.

Puck had one for her too. He was glad she was going. He wondered if it was because of him. He was sure it was. Puck couldn't help but preen a little. He was glad that Quinn was into him. "That sounds great, Quinn." He said, his eyebrows wiggling happily. Puck held his gaze on Quinn. "Do you want to sit with me?" He asked, grinning widely.

Oh brother. Quinn did her best not to look at him as she replied. "No, of course not." She kept her gaze on her shoes. Quinn didn't want to do anything important now. All she wanted was to make out with the boy next to her. That would be very counterproductive. She didn't even have any books with her. Quinn never carried her books anymore. She did love to read, though. She read all the books she could get her hands on. She just didn't like any of the schoolbooks. She liked to read the books _she _chose. She read a lot of smut. Quinn was a virgin, and she was starting to get curious. Quinn was not sure Sam was catching her fancy, though. That was not something she was sure she knew the answer to. Quinn knew that Puck was going to be the one she'd be thinking of. Quinn ran her hand through her long blonde hair. She didn't know how to do anything that this would require. Quinn was a bad girl, but sex was beyond her realm. She was really nervous about sex. Especially with Sam. "I'll sit with Rachel, thanks." She told him.

Rachel hated to burst Quinn's bubble. "I was going to sit with Kurt." He was Finn's stepbrother. She and Kurt were good friends. Kurt and Quinn did not get along well. She was hoping that would force Quinn and Puck to sit together. She was really campaigning for Quinn and Puck to be together. Not matter what she had to do. Rachel wanted it, and she almost always got what she wanted. Rachel entered the classroom, not seeing the look of annoyance Quinn gave her. She saw Kurt already sitting at his desk and went to grab the one next to him. "Hi, Kurt." She said pleasantly. They were good friends now, but they hadn't always been. They had fought for a lot of the same things. They got along a lot better now.

Quinn sighed. She watched Rachel go and slid into a seat. She watched as Puck slid into the seat next to her. He _did_ look hot. She worked to hide her excitement. Quinn didn't want to let on how hot she thought he was. She got her notebook and pen out. She started doodling Puck's name in her notebook. Her long blonde hair fell over her shoulder. The teacher came in and started jabbering. Quinn didn't listen, just worked on writing. She couldn't stop thinking. This year, she was a senior. It was completely unbelievable. Quinn felt like it was just yesterday she was a freshman. The last three years had flown by so quickly. Quinn missed her older brother very much. She could have used her brother's advice and help this year. Quinn thought maybe she might not have dated Sam if she had had Bobby around. Her father may have been a better father, too. Instead, he had blamed music for Bobby's and his friends' deaths. Quinn didn't think her father was a horrible father, but he wouldn't have hated music and fun so much if Bobby had lived.

Puck was taking notes, but his eyes were on Quinn. She was so cute, while she was doodling his name in her notebook. He was supposed to be thinking of a creative writing story. That was their first assignment. Puck wanted to find some way to write about Quinn. He didn't care how. He thought if he could get it written, and read it in class, then she would know how he really felt. He could not believe how much of a dork he was being right now. Something about Quinn just made him act like that. He watched Rachel from across the room. She was sitting with one of the gayest kids he had ever seen. She seemed happy to be sitting with him, so it must be okay. Puck thought he could see why Quinn didn't get along with him. Quinn wasn't easy to get along with from what he could tell. He was already falling for her. She was the perfect woman. Puck would figure out a way to get to her.

After class, they all gathered outside. Quinn had not listened to a word that their teacher had had to say. She wasn't really listening to anything they were talking about now. She knew Rachel was talking, she just couldn't pay attention. She was reading a text message that Sam had sent her. He wanted her to meet him after school. She was tempted to go right now. She could care less about the rest of school. That's when Finn joined them. He was dressed similarly to Puck, and was wearing a cowboy hat. He was surprised to see him. He didn't have a class with them till after lunch. She walked down the hall with her friends, texting Sam. She was so close to just skipping the rest of the day and being with Sam. When she heard the word dance, she perked up. Quinn put her phone in her pocket to pay attention. "Dance?" She inquired.

Rachel was the one to answer. "Yeah. There's going to be a party at Noah's tomorrow because Mr. and Mrs. Warnicker won't be home. And Sarah and his cousins won't be home either. So, party. There's going to be dancing. Are you going to come?" She asked, her ears perking up. She hoped she would. And not bring Sam. That would be great. Rachel was stealing glances at Finn while they were all talking. He was not looking back at her. Rachel was going to have to try harder to get him. He seemed quiet. Rachel focused on Quinn again. "It'll be fun. It won't be a late party, of course. Since it's a school night." That wasn't as good as if it was a weekend party, but it would still be a great party. Rachel would be glad to go. More time to spend with Finn. More time with Finn was always good. Even if others thought she was crazy and brought up his name too much. She hugged her books closer.

This Quinn had to consider. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go or not. Sam would hate it. That would be a good reason to go. Not to mention, she'd get to see Puck. Quinn shook herself. She should stop thinking about him like that. She didn't want to be with him. At least that's what she was trying to tell herself. He was very hot, though. Quinn almost forgot that she was afraid of sex when he was looking at her like that. She tried to focus. There was a whole conversation going on around her. Everyone was discussing what kind of music was going to be at Puck's party. She felt like she should chime in, give some choices. Of course, loud music was against the law, too. Quinn was definitely interested in this party. Quinn caught Rachel's eye, who gave her a huge smile. Quinn was so conflicted. She didn't know what to do about the boys in her life. Quinn watched as they all stopped in front of Finn's classroom. She was getting her phone back out when Puck nudged her on the shoulder. "What?" She asked, her hazel eyes wide.

Puck gave her a mischievous smile. "What are you doing? You texting your lameass boyfriend?" Puck wanted to get her into the conversation. He didn't know what was up with her, but she was being really quiet. He wanted her to participate. "Why are you being so quiet?" He further inquired, running his hand over his shaved head. She was very out of it. He wanted her to be in the conversation. How was he supposed to get to know her if she wasn't talking? Puck was liking all her friends, even the gay guy. He seemed interesting. Puck was used to gay guys. They had a lot at his whole school in Boston. Puck had even been on hit on by one before. He had handled it okay. He'd been really proud of himself. Puck watched her face as he waited for her to reply. She looked confused, mostly. Puck would go insane to figure out what was going on in her head.

What to tell him, that was the question. Quinn didn't want to talk about what was bothering her. She didn't want to talk about anything really. That he was looking at her with that gleam was the problem. He was already in love with her. Quinn didn't want to let things get complicated. It was going to end up that way if she kept going with the being nice to him. Quinn ran her hand through her long hair. Her tone was a little annoyed as she replied. It was mostly at herself. "I'm not texting Sam, and I'm usually quiet. When you're best friends with Rachel, you have to get used to not talking a lot." She explained. She stuck her hands in her short pockets. She didn't want to elaborate, so she hoped that he wouldn't ask her any follow-up questions. Quinn was finding herself at odds with him. She never knew how to act, or conduct herself. That was also making her nervous. What was she supposed to do now? He was so cute. God, she really needed to stop being such a girl. That was a problem. Letting out a deep breath, she looked to Rachel. "You go on to class, I'll see you later."

It was amazing to Rachel how often Quinn skipped class. Rachel wondered how Quinn was supposed to graduate high school if she kept not going to class. Rachel was going to make it. Not matter what she had to do. She would go to New York, and become a star. Rachel refused to lose her Southern accent, either. Most Southern actors did, and Rachel wasn't going to unless the role warranted it. She believed in being true to her roots. There was no point in not being proud of where you came from. Rachel looked at Quinn. "I guess that'll be fine." She told her, nodding. Rachel and Kurt had mostly the same class schedule. She liked Kurt, and she was hoping that he would be able to help her get with Finn. Rachel was not giving up on him. She had had a crush on him since freshman year. With the right plan, she'd make him hers.

After school, Quinn was waiting for Rachel to give her a ride back to her house. Quinn didn't know what was taking so long, but she was waiting patiently. Quinn was sitting on the steps off the side entrance, where they almost always met. She was texting Sam. She was going to go and meet him after Rachel dropped her off. Quinn was thinking about sleeping with him. Why, she didn't know, but she was thinking about it. Quinn knew that she mostly wanted to get it over with. It was such a big deal, and she didn't want it to be. Quinn wanted to just do it so she could know what it was like. She was lifting her gaze to look for Rachel when she saw Puck. He was striding over to her. His shirt was unbuttoned, and his strong chest was straining at the fabric of his tank top. Quinn's breath was briefly taken away. She really had to work at not being so turned on by him. He was really hot but she had a boyfriend. Quinn was _not_ going to leave Sam for Puck. She just wasn't. He seemed like a very weird guy and she didn't want any of that. "Hi, Puck." She said as he joined her. It would be rude not to say anything back. Not that he had said something. Boy, she was _really_ pathetic.

Puck really wondered what Quinn was thinking about so hard. She was a very mysterious girl. Puck really liked that. He was used to girls who didn't have anything to hide. Girls who just had all their cards on the table. With this girl, nothing was out in the open. Puck was intrigued. "Hi, Quinn." He responded. He loved the way the sun made her hair shine in the light. It was like spun gold. Puck was beginning to really fall for her. That was probably the worst idea ever. He knew that she had a boyfriend. Puck would worry about it if it was something that was serious. It didn't seem like it was. Puck only cared about Quinn. He wasn't worried about her huge boyfriend. The other boy wasn't taller than Puck, but he was more muscular. Puck knew that the other boy could really kick his ass if he let him. Puck was not a fighter. He was a dancer. Dancing was all he really cared about. It freed his soul. Let him express himself. He wasn't good with words. He never really had been. Dancing was the one thing that he could do and do well. It was the way to Quinn's heart, he was sure. She really lit up when she was dancing. It was really great. It felt like a window into her soul. Puck loved watching her dance. If that was the only thing he had to do the rest of his life, he would be happy. "You waiting for Rachel?" He asked.

All of that was such a loaded question. Quinn recognized that. She didn't know what to say. She rubbed her sweaty palms on her Daisy Dukes. She put her phone in her pocket. There was no point in acting like she'd text Sam back while Puck was standing here. She knew that she wouldn't. Quinn nodded, in response to his question. "Yeah. She's taking me home." She replied. Quinn loved his whiskey colored eyes. They were so very beautiful. They told her so much that she needed to know. Sam's eyes weren't that expressive. But with Sam, what you saw was what you got really. It was that that was drawing her to Puck. There was more to him than he let on. He had depth. Quinn liked that a lot. There weren't a lot of guys around here like Puck. None of the guys around here were that deep. "Why are you still here?" She asked.

Puck shrugged. "To see you. I wanted to see you. I also wanted to see if you wanted to go out and get something to eat. I know Bomont's not really that big, but I'll still take you out. What do you say?" Puck asked. He really wanted to take her out. He wanted to show her how he was like with girls. Puck was sure he could get her to like him. Puck was really smooth with girls. Always had been. Puck was sure he could work his charms. Puck gave her a crooked grin, which always worked. He didn't take his eyes off her. She looked conflicted. Puck stepped closer. He took one of her hands in his. His thumb stroked the back of her hand. He was glad when she let him and didn't pull away. He lifted his eyes to hers. She was so beautiful. Puck closed the distance between them and kissed her. His lips brushed hers softly at first. Then he deepened it. She didn't pull away. That was a good sign. He let his arm slide around her waist. He pulled her closer. She shivered under his touch. Her whole body was on fire. Puck pressed closer still, his lips pressing against Quinn's like he'd never kiss anyone again. She tasted better than he thought she would. He groaned against her mouth, his toes curling in his sneakers.

A million emotions whirled through her at once. Her first thought was that he was a _really_ good kisser. Much better than the other day. Then she thought of Sam. Quinn really shouldn't be kissing Puck. She should pull back. Right now, she just couldn't stop. His lips were soft, softer than any boy she had ever kissed. It was nice, really. She groaned a little, and then pulled back. Her breath caught. She didn't know what to do now. She let out a deep breath. Tears brushed her eyes. That had felt like the best kiss she had ever had. It had been the most raw and passionate kiss she had ever had. Quinn didn't take her eyes off him. She touched his chest. It was very strong and she was all discombobulated. She let out a ragged breath. "Wow." She said slowly. Quinn worked on breathing. She could hardly concentrate. She almost hoped that Rachel would show up right now. Quinn would have any excuse to leave that way. She didn't have the strength to pull away. She felt too good in his arms, and what was that saying? All's far in love and war?

Puck could not believe his luck. Quinn was still here. She hadn't pulled away. All he could do was smile at her in happiness. What was he going to do now he wasn't sure. There was no plan for now. He was just holding onto her as tightly as he could, before she pulled away. He stroked her arm. She shivered under his touch. That was good too. He looked at her. He pressed his lips to hers again, sucking on her bottom lip. They both shivered it felt so good. Puck could not believe he was here with her. She was so beautiful. She was too beautiful for him. He looked into her hazel eyes. She had beautiful eyes. Puck said, "I really like you, Quinn. You should leave that boyfriend of yours so you can be with me." Puck told her. He wanted to be with her so much. Whatever he had to do, he would do. Puck ran his hand through his shaved head, his other arm holding Quinn close against his chest.

Quinn let him hold her a bit longer, and then she backed up. She pulled all the way away. She kept all her limbs to herself. She was still sitting next to him. She looked at him, her hazel eyes wide with desire. "I shouldn't stay here with you. I should go wait by Rachel's car." She didn't want to run the chance of kissing him again. She wanted to so much. She took a deep breath. She had to get away. She was feeling too many things. Her heart wouldn't slow down. She stood up, her eyes never leaving him. Then she went to Rachel's car. This was getting dangerous. She couldn't be around Puck without kissing him. She was on fire right now. Quinn could not believe herself. She wanted to kill herself right now for cheating. She would have expected Sam to cheat on her before she would on him. Quinn could not believe it. She ran her hand through her blonde hair. She was a completely horrible person. She could not believe it. She jumped out of her skin as Rachel joined her. "Oh, Rachel, you scared me." She cried. Even if she had been waiting for her. Quinn let out a deep breath. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell Rachel about her kiss with Puck. She knew Rachel would be happy. Rachel was very behind their romance. It just didn't feel right, telling her.

Rachel was pulling her keys. "It's okay, Quinn. I'm sorry I scared you." She finally found her keys and got the car unlocked. "How was the rest of your day?" She asked her. Rachel was so distracted. She had just seen Finn, and she was all discombobulated. She loved him so much. Rachel didn't know what to do or say to him, and it had her all over the place. She didn't know what to say or do even with Quinn right now. She climbed into the car, Quinn getting in, too. She noticed Quinn was shaking a little. "Quinn, what's wrong? Tell me." She could tell something was wrong with her. She was acting off. Rachel put her bag on the backseat and flipped on the radio while she waited for Quinn to start talking. "Out with it, Fabray." She said.

It would feel so good to tell Rachel, Quinn knew it would. She just couldn't. She knew that Rachel's advice wouldn't be unbiased. She would push her towards Puck. Quinn definitely didn't want to hear Rachel badmouthing Sam right then. He didn't deserve it after what Quinn had just done. He may be a jerk but he didn't deserve this. Quinn just shook her head. "Nothing's wrong, Rachel." She told her. She just hoped that Rachel would accept that and move on. Quinn did not want to talk about it with her. "I'm fine. Let's just go home." She said. Rachel just nodded, putting the car in gear. Quinn stared out of the window, her heart pounding. She had never been so turned on before. Quinn wasn't sure what she was going to do. She didn't want to leave Sam, and she didn't want to keep cheating on him. This was completely useless right now. Quinn was going to have a few sleepless nights. She had to make up her mind, and she not looking forward to it. All that came to mind was those whiskey colored eyes.

**_Author's note: So, I feel I should say that Puck is not Jewish in this fic and Rachel is not vegan. I've decided that since she's Southern it's less likely that she'd be vegan. Hope you like this fic so far! XD_**


	3. Please, Louise

Chapter Three: Please, Louise

The next day at school, Quinn was doing her best not to think about Puck. She wasn't doing so good. All she could think about was Puck. Quinn wasn't even able to pay attention to whatever it was Rachel was talking about. It was most likely about inn or glee club. All Rachel cared about was Finn or glee club. They were sauntering down the hall. Rachel was chattering away. Quinn was doing her best to ignore her. She couldn't get Puck's eyes off her mind. How his breath had felt against her lips. She didn't think that she was going to be able to focus at all today. Not that she paid that much attention in school. She didn't. But it was going to be especially hard today. Quinn took a deep breath and tried to focus. "Rachel, do you think you could come over after school? I want to make sure I have a good outfit for Puck's party." Quinn knew that was like offering a banana to a monkey, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to make sure that she looked good for Puck. Quinn hadn't talked to Sam since two days ago, and she wasn't sure that she wanted to. Quinn was definitely thinking more about Puck than she was Sam these days. She toyed with her long blonde hair.

Rachel looked at her, trying to assess how serious she was. She didn't really know what to say. She _did_ want to help Quinn if she was serious about it. "Are you serious? Because if you are, I'll help you." Rachel didn't want Puck to get trampled on. She knew he really liked Quinn and it would happen if Quinn wasn't serious. Rachel thought about this for a second. Maybe she could get a date out of this with Finn. Quinn could talk to Finn for her if she helped pick out a dress. "Quinn, if I help you, do you think you could ask Finn if he has a date for the party? Maybe he'll want to go with me." Rachel _really_ wanted to go with Finn. He was so amazing. She hoped that Quinn would agree so that she could have a good chance. Rachel watched Quinn's face as she seemed to be deliberating. Rachel sent some vibes out, so she'd say yes.

That didn't seem like something that was that hard for Quinn to agree to. "Yeah, I mean, I can talk to Finn for you." She agreed. Quinn didn't mind helping Rachel. She had name dropped Rachel's name with Finn quite a few times. He had always looked like he was interested but had never really said much about it. Quinn had never come out and directly asked Finn about Rachel because she hadn't wanted to meddle and Rachel had never asked. Quinn ran her hand through her long blonde hair. She didn't want to look too desperate or needy. "Just, let's get a really good dress. The party is soon." Quinn didn't have long to get a good one. She shrugged as her long blonde hair flipped around her shoulders. A long lock fell over her eye. "It's today. We don't have long." She said. "Do you want to just blow off class? Go to the mall?" There was a mall in the nearest town, which was only about 20 minutes away. Quinn knew the only way that they would have time was if they blew off class. Which was something that she didn't mind doing. She totally hoped that Rachel wouldn't protest. Rachel was such a goody-two shoes as it was. She hoped that she could for once in her life misbehave.

Looking back at her, she tried to decide what to say. Rachel didn't really want to skip school. She would, though, if it would help her with Finn. "Yeah, I mean…. we can go in my car." Rachel let out a deep sigh and stood up. "Come on…. we haven't been to class yet so we can definitely make it out of here." They managed to sneak out to the parking lot. Rachel didn't know what had gotten into her. She had never done something like this before. She just hoped her dads wouldn't be too angry with her. Rachel didn't want to get in trouble. She didn't like to do things that would get a backslash on her dads. She didn't want people saying they weren't good dads or something. Rachel unlocked the car and they got in, their hair blowing everywhere. She didn't know what had seriously made her agree to this. She turned on the radio, to a country station, and they left the school grounds. Rachel headed for the back roads.

"Rachel, I know things have been so messed up lately. I know that." She said, letting out a breath. Quinn thought maybe they could get some things off their chest. She thought it might help, get things back to the way they had been. Quinn wasn't an idiot. She knew that things had been different. It was mostly because _she_ was different. Quinn just hadn't been able to deal after she lost her brother. And then all the crazy new rules. It seemed to be crazy making, like something was in the water, 'cause no one questioned it. She didn't get that. Why everyone just accepted it instead of asking why? Yes, it was a completely terrible tragedy, but it didn't have to end everyone's lives. Quinn had done her best to break every law she could. It had been fun, too. Amazing. She would never regret the last few years. Quinn looked at Rachel. "We can get all this worked out. I just… I'll try to work on being more careful, I know you worry." She said, looking down at her lap. "I'm sorry if you don't like Sam, too, but he's been a really good boyfriend." That was true, at least, so far. She was happy. At least, until that boy from Boston had blown into town.

"Quinn, I don't want you to change if you don't want to." Rachel told her. She didn't know how to explain it. "I just don't want to be included in your….. recklessness." She finally supplied. She didn't want to fight. She had to choose the right words. "Quinn, you don't have to not do the things you want to do. I just, you can't ask me to watch. I worry, you're right on that." She said, sighing. It wasn't sounding right. What she was trying to say. "And I _don_'_t_ like Sam, but it's not my job to like him. And if you're wanting to get a good dress or outfit for Noah's party, then you must like him more than you want to admit." She said. Rachel sang along with the radio. "Ice shouldn't burn or bumblebee fly if you're so happy why do you cry oh nothin' bout love makes sense." Her voice was amazing, if she did say so herself. Even with her twang. Rachel gave Quinn a big smile. "Please, just see what you think of Noah. Try at the party, okay?"

Quinn looked at her. Rachel was giving her a pleading look. She just hoped she wouldn't regret giving in. Quinn let out a powerful sigh, as if what she had decided to agree to was going to be a powerful hardship. "Fine, I'll see what happens with Puck." She grudgingly agreed. She smiled to herself when Rachel was no longer looking.

That evening, the party was in full swing and slammin'. There was music playing on someone's IPod, and everyone was dancing and drinking. Quinn was on the floor with Rachel, they were dancing together. Puck and Finn were over in the corner, checking them out. Puck was only having beer, although, there were other kinds of liquor there. Kurt, Finn's stepbrother, was over in the corner talking with Brittany Pierce, who was one of the school's cheerleaders. She was blonde, and most people thought she was stupid. She wasn't. Brittany just had a very unique view of the world. _They _were looking across the room at Santana Lopez, one of the other cheerleaders. She was dancing with Sam. (Quinn didn't even care, she was trying to attract Puck's attention.) There was a rumor going around that Santana was hella gay, however, and it was Brittany she was in love with. She was casting glances every now and then at Britt from the other side of the room, so those rumors might be true.

That's when a small, dark haired, curly haired, adorably gay boy came in. He was wearing a pair of Wranglers, a flannel shirt, and a pair of shit kickers. Blaine B. Anderson was in the house. He grinned as he looked around. It was going to be a very good party. He was new in town, too. He had just gotten into town. He had strolled by the one gas station, which was by his new place, and he'd heard about the party and had been intrigued. He'd gotten in his truck and had headed on over. Blaine had just moved from Knoxville, Tennessee. He was going to be a country singer. Blaine was grinning happily as he started dancing to the music, grabbing a beer as he passed by the beverage table.

Across the room, Kurt grabbed Brittany's hand and clutched tightly. He could _not_ believe how hot Blaine was. "I wonder who that is." He said to Brittany, who had followed his gaze. His grip on Brittany's hand was tight. He wanted to meet him. Kurt _really_ liked him. He licked his lips as he watched Blaine chug his beer and start dancing by himself on the floor. Kurt could hardly breathe, he liked Blaine so much. He had never gotten to date anyone in a town as small as Bomont. Kurt had figured on finding someone in college. He had never imagined another gay boy would walk into his life while he was still in high school. He leaned in to whisper to Brittany again. "Look at that curly hair… I want to run my fingers through it." He couldn't take his eyes off Blaine. He was already seeing them married and with a gorgeous house in London or Paris, like that would ever happen.

That's when Blaine caught the eye of someone staring at him. Oh wow, was he cute. He was standing with a blonde hottie and clutching her hand, but it was _so_ obvious he was gay. He had to be honest, Blaine had not thought that he'd actually _meet_ someone here. He ran his hand through his only gelled a little curls and sauntered over to Kurt. He gave Kurt a big grin. "We ain't got nothin' like you back home in Tennessee." He said, in his slow Southern drawl. He had cowboy hats, but they were all at home. He licked his lips. "I could spread you all over a cracker." He was sure his hook was baited, Blaine had never had to try very hard to get boys. Sometimes, his net brought him back some girls. He'd dabbled but it wasn't really for him. He preferred the company of men. "So, what you think, honey? Want to dance with me?" Blaine stepped a little closer, and stroked Kurt's cheek before pulling his hand away and winking at him.

Kurt had to work hard at not passing out. He really didn't know what to say that wouldn't make him feel like a bumbling idiot. Kurt didn't want Blaine to think he was a bumbling idiot. "Um, yes, I do." He said breathlessly. Kurt offered his hand to Blaine, and Blaine swung him out onto the dance floor. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch. They stared in disbelief. Kurt felt a little self-conscious, but he was loving the attention. He had had to watch them all for _years_. Now he finally had a reason for them to watch him. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and held on. Blaine's arms slipped around Kurt's waist and he pulled him closer. Kurt shivered as he was pulled so he was pressed against Blaine. "Oh my." He whispered, and only Blaine could hear him. He could feel his heart pounding a mile a minute, and he could feel Blaine's _very_ impressive length against his leg. He sucked in a breath as he imagined what that would feel like to have inside him. Kurt looked into Blaine's amazingly beautiful hazel eyes as they danced to _I Told You So _by Carrie Underwood.

While Kurt and Blaine were causing tongues to wag, Puck stepped over to Quinn. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. She had on a tight pair of jeans, and a hugging in all the right places white tee. Puck licked his lips. He was going to do this. He was going to ask Quinn to dance. She turned to look at him when he approached. He ran his hand over his head in his nervous habit way and asked, "Quinn, will you dance with me?" He was on pins and needles while he was waiting. Puck had never been kind of hanging back from her when the party had began. Puck didn't know what to do that wouldn't give away the butterflies he had in his stomach. Puck had always been _very_ sure of himself. He had never in his life been so into someone like he was into Quinn. She was so beautiful and flawless. He was already falling for her. Puck would have kicked his own ass for being such a wuss. He looked into her hazel eyes. "Please?"

The earnestness in Puck's eyes really gave her pause. She had never seen a hotter guy in her life. Quinn could hardly believe he was even paying attention to her. She was a gorgeous girl, she knew this. But there wasn't anyone like Puck. He was so dreamy. Quinn didn't wear jeans very often, but she had read in Cosmo that guys liked some kind of jean bottom and a white tee shirt. She didn't know what had made her buy the jeans. She hadn't been able to resist them. They were so tight and just low enough to cause some attention without being slutty. Quinn did not do or wear things that were hella low or slutty. She gave him a sly smile. "You are really cute." She told him. That was just true, and while Quinn was still trying to play it cool with him, but she couldn't help but tell him that. She ran her hand through her blonde hair. Rachel and Brittany were busy doing that girl squealing thing because of Kurt and Blaine dancing, so she could get away with dancing with Puck. Quinn looked up at him, blonde hair falling over her eye. She said, "I'll dance with you, sure."

Puck almost couldn't believe that she said yes. He was glad though. He offered her his hand. She took it. He led her out to the dance floor. He had made room in the living room. There was a pizza in the kitchen, sitting on the counter. There were chips out on some of the tables. Puck had been cleaning up as they went, too. There were trash bags in the kitchen full of cans and paper plates. He put his arms loosely around her waist. She put her arms around his neck. He gave her a grin. "I'm glad you came to the party." He told her, unable to keep his heart from pounding a mile a minute. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips. He didn't want it to get _too_ heated, there were people. But he kissed her deeply before he pulled back. "You look totally sexy tonight, babygirl." He didn't say that word very often, but it felt like it fit Quinn. She was so soft and girly. He hadn't seen her temper or her bitchiness yet. He would soon. Quinn was not a girl who was able to be sweet for too long.

The things he was saying completely told her that he was whipped already. It was cute. Quinn pressed her lips together and looked back at him. She was trying to think of what to say. Quinn had all the power right now. She knew that there shouldn't be a power struggle in a relationship, it should be equal. She just couldn't help it sometimes. Quinn was all about having control. It was mostly she wanted to control herself. Because of what happened to Bobby. Quinn may like to be reckless, but she didn't like to lose control. She had liked the kiss, even if it wasn't deep enough for her. She had to admit, Puck could almost get her to climax. Quinn hadn't had sex yet. She'd come close a few times, but something had always stopped her. Quinn wanted it to mean something when she finally did have sex. Quinn wanted to feel it… she wanted to feel that connection between people who loved each other. She didn't know why she hadn't picked someone yet. "You look good, too." She said finally. He was wearing a pair of tight Wranglers and a red tank top. He looked more than good. He looked jaw droppingly hot. Quinn couldn't imagine anyone looking hotter than he did. She pressed a little closer to him. "I'm probably going to get Sam after me."

Puck scoffed. "I can take him. He had more weight on me, but trust me, I can take him." He was glad she had pressed closer. She hadn't paid Blondie any kind of attention all night long. He thought it was kind of funny. He couldn't help but grin. He was hot, and he knew it. He had always known it. Puck closed the rest of the distance between them. He shivered. Quinn felt good in his arms. He loved her already. He knew it was crazy, but he did. He loved her so much he could hardly stand it. "You are too good for that asswipe anyway." He looked at the guy from across the room as they swayed to a soft Reba McEntire ballad. Puck had a pretty eclectic taste in music. He listened to some country but not like they did down here. It was okay. Puck didn't mind a bit. It fit. That's how it was supposed to be. He said, "He's been dancing all night with that Latina whore anyway."

That made Quinn bray laughter. She and Santana didn't get along. They fought a lot. They had gotten silly and had gotten a little flirty once but they'd both been rip roaring drunk. It had never happened again, but Quinn thought she had heard some rumors that Santana and Brittany had been doing all kinds of stuff together. She would put money on it being true. Quinn had always been able to tell that Santana had a thing for Brittany. It was kind of cute. "It's fine, I don't even care." She said, shrugging. "It's… Sam and I… it's more for rebelliousness than it is me caring about him." Quinn admitted. Yes, she had liked him at first, but now it was Puck whom she was dreaming about. She couldn't believe how much he cared about Puck already. She did. Quinn didn't know how she was going to get out of this without a broken heart. She could really get hurt. Quinn tightened her grip on Puck's neck. His hands around her waist reached down and gripped her ass. She normally would have stopped him, but it felt really good.

That was when they heard the sounds of the town's only cop car. Everyone scattered. Kurt had come with Finn, and he was upset. He didn't want to leave without knowing Blaine's name. They had to, though. The only ones left at Puck's were Puck and Quinn. He ignored the cops outside and took her out to his bedroom. She was impressed. "You get all this space to yourself." She mused. She was way out of her element. This was all new to her. Quinn watched as he hooked his IPod up on the dock and music began to come out of it. Quinn sat down nervously on the bed. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. Quinn didn't know if she could go through with this. She _should_ go home. Quinn was going to get in some serious trouble for breaking curfew. She was really tempting fate. Quinn ran her hand through her blonde hair, which was mussed from dancing. "I… I should go, Puck." She said. She didn't want to, but she _should_ go.

Puck ran his hand over his head. "If you want to, I can't stop you." He told her. "I can show you out, the cops should be gone by now." Puck said. He hoped that she wouldn't want to go. Puck wanted her to stay. He wanted her to stay because they could makeout. Puck didn't want to push her. She was the first girl that he had ever wanted to give her a chance to actually not bone. Puck wanted things to work out. It felt strange, being considerate. He liked it, though, he needed to learn to be more thoughtful. "I had so much fun dancing with you." He sat down with her on the bed, and pressed his lips to hers. Soft at first, and then deeper. His hand went up to her neck and his other arm went around her waist. She shivered against him. She was practically quivering. Puck whispered against her lips. "Quinn…. Do you want to make love? If…. If you don't, tell me to stop." He was hoping that she would say yes. His whole body was humming for her. His breath was hot on her neck. She was so amazing.

Quinn looked at him. "I… I should go." She said, her voice completely strangled with desire. She got up and hurried out. She could hurry home. She didn't live far, she could walk. Quinn's purse was in Rachel's car, so she'd have to get it from her later. She was regretting being so free with Puck. She didn't know what she was going to do if things got more serious than they were now. She hugged herself on the way home, but not from cold. They had to figure this all out. She didn't want to be without him…. but she was scared, too.

The next day was a school day. It was a little bit of a hangover day for some of them. Rachel hadn't drank anything, so she was mostly watching everyone else nurse theirs. She had actually gotten somewhere with Finn. He had called her that morning to ask her if she had wanted a ride to school. She had told him yes, even though she had her car. Rachel had wanted the alone time with him. Life with him was so amazing. She was glad they were friends, and now it appeared she was finally getting the more she had always dreamed of. Rachel just couldn't believe how lucky she felt. She was waiting for Quinn but her locker, Finn had already gone off to his own. This was going to be completely amazing. It wasn't official yet, but he'd asked her out to the movies that weekend. She was already thinking about what she would wear. It was very exciting. She couldn't wait to tell Quinn, if she'd ever hurry up and get here.

Speaking of Quinn, she was approaching Rachel. She had a bit of a hangover. She was carrying a large cup of coffee from the Lima Bean. She took a big drink and looked at Rachel. "Hi." She said. She wondered what had Rachel so happy this early in the morning. Quinn opened her locker slowly. She was moving slowly all that morning. It would most likely continue. She was very hung-over and she didn't want to do much of anything. Quinn wasn't going to skip class today, though, because of the party the night before, a lot of kids were hung-over. Quinn didn't want to call attention to herself and get everyone in trouble. Quinn wasn't even sure what books she would need first. She ran her hand through her long hair. "Rachel, what's up with you?" She asked, her patience already wearing thin at her seemingly unflappable demeanor.

Rachel grinned. "Finn asked me out _and _he gave me a ride to school today." She said, unable to keep from bouncing on her feet a little. She knew her happiness was annoying Quinn a little, but she couldn't help it. She was very happy. Rachel pointed to the books Quinn would need for the morning. Then she continued chattering. "I can't decide what to wear! I'm so excited. Will you help me decide?" She asked, bouncing excitedly around Quinn as she took out her books and closed her locker slowly. Rachel didn't think she could do it without Quinn. She would get too nervous and freak Finn out. Rachel needed Quinn's advice.

It was only fair, Quinn figured, since Rachel had helped her with her outfit for Puck's party. She was going to say yes when Santana walked up to them. She tossed her black hair over her shoulder. "Quinn, you should know that Sam is going to be mine now." Santana didn't want anyone to know she was gay. She saw how things were for Kurt, although, despite Bomont's ban on fun, they were pretty open minded about being gay surprisingly. Santana just wasn't ready for the scrutiny of what being out would bring. She was going to use Sam as a beard. She didn't really care about him at all. She just wanted to use him. It was the only thing she knew how to do. Except love Brittany. Santana loved Brittany, more than she loved anything else in the world. Santana didn't want to hurt her for anything. She just hoped that Brittany wouldn't be by her using Sam as a beard. She would totally hate herself if she hurt Brittany. It was like hurting a puppy. "So you're just going to have to give him up." She didn't care what Quinn had to say about it. They had never gotten along.

Quinn looked at her. She wanted to act as if she cared, but she just couldn't. She wasn't at all concerned about Santana dating Sam. Mostly because she knew that Santana was gay. Quinn shrugged. "You can have him if you want." She said. "I am not going to fight with you." She put her books into her bag and she and Rachel started down the hall to class. Quinn also was caring more for Puck these days anyway. It was all she cared about right now. Quinn ignored Santana, she was following them. She didn't care what else the other girl had to say. "So do you want to go and get something new, Rachel? Or do you want to pick something from your closet?" She asked, causing Santana to let out a groan of exasperation. Quinn just smiled to herself. She didn't care if Santana was upset. Quinn knew she should. The girl was going through a lot. Quinn turned to look at Rachel. "Something new might be good. Finn won't have seen it before."

Rachel kept looking back at Santana as she answered Quinn's question. "Well, yeah, maybe we should go shopping." Rachel didn't know if she should be concerned that Santana was following them. She felt bad for her. She didn't know if she could deal with the kinds of things that Santana had to deal with. It must not be at all fun. Rachel wasn't sure that she would be strong enough. "I want this to go amazing, because I've wanted this for so long. I don't want to mess it up so it never happens again." She hugged her books to her chest. She looked to Quinn. "Should we be at all concerned that Santana is following us?" She asked, as they turned the corner so they could get to English on time.

"Nope." Quinn replied, as they reached the classroom. She opened the door and they went inside. The door closed on Santana and Quinn held her head as they went to sit down. She was going to say more when Kurt joined them, bouncing with excitement. He had gotten a kiss the night before. Quinn looked at him. His enthusiasm was _really_ annoying. Much like Rachel. She looked at Kurt. "Do you have to be so excited?" She asked, as he sat down in front of Rachel. "I have a _huge_ headache from last night." She slid her sunglasses down onto her eyes. Quinn wasn't at all interested in what Kurt had to say.

Kurt gave him a huge grin. "I got a good night kiss last night." He told them happily. Rachel squealed in happiness with him. He was glad. "I can't believe it. It was _so_ amazing! My first real kiss. Blaine is _so_ dreamy! I can't believe he moved here! Especially after we already got Puck. This year is going to be great!" Kurt had never in his wildest imagination thought that he would actually end up with a boyfriend. Not that they were anywhere near _that_ status. Kurt just couldn't believe how happy this was making him. He had dreamed about Blaine all night long. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky. Blaine was great. Kurt got out his pen and notebook so he could take notes. Kurt was working to get into a good school, just like Rachel was. He didn't want to get stuck in Bomont, although he figured it could be worse.

Quinn tuned out Kurt and Rachel as they talked. The teacher came in a few minutes later to begin class. Quinn couldn't pay attention. She didn't know how she was going to get through school if she didn't start paying attention. She just couldn't. It was boring and she didn't think she was going to use any of it in her daily life when she was an adult. Quinn almost dropped off to sleep. She was so sleepy. She hadn't slept that well the night before. All she'd been able to think about was Puck. Quinn didn't know what she was going to do so that she was able to get Puck without looking like she was weak. Of course, she supposed that it didn't help much that she didn't stop Santana from taking Sam. She didn't care though, she hadn't thought of him since Puck had kissed her. Puck was amazing at that. Quinn leaned back in her seat, putting her feet on the basket underneath the desk in front of her. She was trying to think of what she would say to Puck when she saw him again. He had texted her when she'd gotten home the night before, but she hadn't known what to text back, so she hadn't texted back. He had been so nice in the text message, though. Quinn just wished she wasn't so out of her element. She didn't want to get off on the wrong foot.

Later that evening was church. The entire congregation was there. Puck kept stealing glances at Quinn. She was so beautiful. Puck hadn't gotten to talk to her all day, so he was feeling very awkward with her. Puck could hardly pay attention to the sermon. Quinn's dad was getting all fired up about something though. He could tell that Quinn didn't know how to act around him, either. Puck was ignoring the looks his uncle was giving him. Puck couldn't care about anything but Quinn right now. Puck ran his hand over his head as he thought about what he would say to her. He wanted it to be just right. When the sermon was over, and everyone got up, Puck went over to Quinn. She was wearing such a beautiful dress. Puck had to wait to say something to her, Finn and Rachel were taking up a lot of her attention. Then they stepped on outside, and he stepped up to her. "Quinn, hi." He said, giving her a smile.

Oh no. It was here. Quinn looked up at him from underneath her wide brimmed hat. "Hi, Puck." She replied, looking at him with her eyes wide. She looked down at her shoes. There wasn't anything that she could think of to say. She knew that he'd been watching her through the entire church service. She looked back up at him. "Did you enjoy the service?" She asked, as she thought of what to say next. Quinn caught the look her father was giving her. She just gave him a defiant look back. She wasn't going to let her father talk her into not dating anyone. Not that he'd known about Sam, because he hadn't. It had been part of the excitement. She liked the secrecy. Quinn gave him a smile as she touched Puck's arm. Puck followed her gaze and jerked his arm away. Quinn gave him an anguished look. "What?" She asked. Quinn didn't know what she had done.

"All you care about is making your dad pay attention to you!" Puck said, glaring at her. "I _care _about you, Quinn! I have never cared about anyone like I care about you." It was true. Quinn didn't know how lucky she was. "If that's all you want me for, I don't want any part of it." He said, as he pulled away and started out of the church. He was going to go and get dinner at the diner with his family. He had been planning on asking Quinn to join him. But not now. Puck didn't know what he was going to say or do now.

"Wait, Puck." Quinn said, as he hurried on out. She couldn't let him go. "I am not just _using_ you! I swear!" She cried. "I just want to talk to you. I like you just like you are!" She cried, her legs working to catch up to him. Tears brushed her eyes. Quinn didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to get him to believe her. Quinn grabbed his arm. "Please, I'm sorry. You know that I care about you." Quinn said breathlessly. "I know it looks bad…." She added, as they reached Puck's Beetle. She thought it was cute that that was his car. Even if it was just because it was all he had to drive.

"Enough, Quinn! I didn't want to believe everyone when they told me that you were only about thrills and partying. But now…. I can't help but believe it. You're just into making your dad crazy." He said. Puck didn't know what to say. He was so angry and upset about all of this. "I'm leaving, Quinn. All you care about is you. You don't even care about your own best friend!" He said, as he opened the door to his car. Sarah came prancing along to ride with him. He let her get in before he drove away. Puck was glad she was chattering away in the seat next to him as he drove to the diner. All through dinner he was quiet. No one noticed, Sarah and their cousins were chattering on and on while they ate. All Puck could think about was the look on Quinn's face when she'd been looking at her father. Puck didn't know how he could have been so stupid to let something like this happen. He had started to really care about her, and this happened. It's why he had never had a serious girlfriend before. Plus, she could up and die like his ma had.

Quinn was at her house, helping her mother cook. She felt really bad for hurting Puck. She was such a bitch sometimes. Quinn couldn't concentrate on the beans she was shucking. She was listening to her mother chattering on. She had really made a mess of things.

**_Author's note: Sorry it's been so long! I will try not to let it go so long for the next one! Hope you liked!_**


	4. Pull Me Off Of My Knees

Chapter Four: Pull Me off of My Knees

It had been a week since Puck and Quinn had spoken to each other. Quinn was getting ready for church again. She didn't know what she was going to say when she saw him again. She was nervous. Quinn had seen him at school, and she had tried to talk to him, but he hadn't responded to her. Quinn didn't know what she was going to say to get him to listen to her. She knew that it looked bad. Quinn just didn't know if she could get through to him. Quinn did care about him. She really did. She just couldn't figure out what to do. It was something she had to do, Sam was seeing Santana now. Quinn didn't even really care. She wasn't into Sam anymore. All she could think about was Puck. It was really distracting. Quinn had been trying to get him back the entire week. Rachel had been super annoying, she'd gotten a date with Finn and it was all she kept talking about. Quinn was glad that she was happy. Quinn just hoped that it worked out for her. Quinn put her brush down. She had put on a blue dress, and she was going to put a hat on. There was nothing like wearing a hat for church.

When they got to the church, it was already filling up. Quinn went to sit with Rachel. She was wearing a big grin. Rachel was sitting with Finn. Quinn did her best to put on a smile. She didn't want them to think she wasn't being supportive. Quinn was happy for them, she really was. She listened to Rachel chatter on about Finn and their upcoming date, while she looked at Puck. He was facing the front, as if he was determined not to look at her. Quinn tried to focus on what Rachel was saying. She didn't want what Puck said about her not appreciating Rachel to be true. She didn't want to think that she was that bad of a person. Quinn cared about Rachel. They had been best friends since they were babies practically. Quinn looked at Rachel. "Do you think I'm a horrible person?" She asked Rachel, looking at her lap. Rachel had just finished talking about where she and Finn were going to go on their date. Quinn lifted her hazel eyes back to Rachel's, who was looking at her with a concerned look. Quinn sighed. "Puck told me I was."

Rachel shook her head. "You are not a horrible person. Don't listen to Noah." She said. "You are a good person, Quinn. You've just been through a lot." Rachel had of course heard what had happened with Quinn and Puck at church the week before. It was a very small town, everyone had heard. She didn't think that Puck was right, though. She just knew Quinn was still dealing with a lot. It was just sensible that she was acting different. Rachel looked at her. "You are a really good person. He's not right. He's just upset." Rachel said. She looked at Finn, who was almost falling asleep. It was normal, he liked church but he usually couldn't say awake during the services. Rachel cast her glance towards Puck, trying to figure out what he could be thinking. He was hard to read. Rachel was going to have to talk to him about what he had said to Quinn. All through the service, her mind was working. Now that Finn was a lock, she could see her way to helping Quinn work things out with Noah. Rachel wanted Quinn to be happy. And now that she wasn't into Sam anymore, that was a definite plus. Rachel had never liked Sam as it was. He had just been out to sleep with Quinn and it's all he had wanted.

After the service, Quinn was busy with the line to talk to the pastor, so Rachel took the opportunity to go and talk to Noah. She wanted to find out what he was thinking. She didn't want him to think he could just talk to Quinn like that. Rachel was going to stick up for her friend. Rachel approached Noah. "Noah, I need to talk to you." She said, folding her arms. She was wearing a soft pink dress and a pair of Mary Jane's. Rachel knew most people were making fun of her and the way she dressed. Rachel didn't care, though, it wasn't going to stop her from being who she was. When Puck arched his eyebrow at her, she barreled on. "So why did you tell Quinn that she was a horrible person? Because she's not. And furthermore, she is my best friend and she has never done anything to prove otherwise." Rachel said. Her eyes were full of fire. Rachel arched her own eyebrow. "I am pulling for you. Quinn really likes you. She was _so_ into Sam, but as soon as you came into town, you were all she could talk about." Rachel hoped that he was really listening to her. Rachel didn't want to have to repeat herself.

This girl really killed him. She claimed to like him, but if she did, she wouldn't be here now talking to him like this. Puck wasn't sure what to say. He didn't agree with her on this. Puck still thought that Quinn was only using him to get to her father. "Rachel, I don't really have time to talk about this." Puck was grabbing a bite to eat with Finn at the diner. He ran his hand over his head. He didn't know what else to say. He didn't know Rachel _that _well, but he knew that she was going to keep on this. Puck looked around for Finn, who was standing with his stepbrother. Puck still wasn't sure what to think about Kurt. He was very gay. There wasn't anything wrong with that. Puck just didn't know how to act around him. It was something that he'd have to get used to. Puck looked back at Rachel. "I know that you're like, Finn's girlfriend now or whatever, but I don't really need this from you about Quinn. You don't know what really happened. You're getting Quinn's side only. Not that I really blame her. It's just how girls are." Puck hadn't really dressed up for church. He was wearing a pair of tight jeans, and a black and white baseball shirt. He ran his hand over his head again. "Really, Rachel, I'm done. Quinn doesn't have feelings for me."

That stumped her, and Rachel had to watch Puck lope off and grab Finn to leave. Rachel was going to talk to Quinn when she was stopped by Blaine Anderson. "Hi, Blaine." She said. She didn't know him very well, but she knew that Kurt had been talking about him since Puck's party. Rachel thought he seemed like a good guy. Rachel just hoped that he really cared about Kurt. She didn't want Kurt to get hurt. He'd never had a boyfriend before. Rachel didn't know what Blaine wanted. "What do you need from me?" She asked. There were loads of possibilities running through her head, and she wasn't really sure which it was.

Blaine gave her a big smile. "Hey, Rachel. I just need some advice on what I should do with Kurt." He said. He was wearing a pair of Wranglers and a flannel shirt. He had gone without a cowboy hat this time. His curls were gelled just enough so they didn't look like Medusa's. Blaine hadn't been able to stop thinking about Kurt. Kurt was amazing. Blaine loved those blue eyes, and that really adorable smile. He just hoped that Rachel would have some good advice for him.

Rachel arched her eyebrow. Not that she was really surprised. It was honestly what she had expected from him. Rachel nodded. "I want to help you if you want. I just don't want Kurt to be hurt. Obviously, in a town as small as this, Kurt's never had a boyfriend before. I don't know what it was like where you came from. Just don't hurt him. If you're going to be with him, really _be_ with him, okay?" She asked, looking at him firmly. Rachel wasn't going to let Kurt be hurt. He didn't deserve that. He deserved to be as happy as everyone else was. Rachel had been raised by two gay dads, and she had always been an advocate of gays being able to be happy and date whom they wanted. She just hoped that Blaine was going to be good for Kurt. It was all that she wanted. He had been a good friend to her and she thought that he should be happy. "If you're serious, then Finn and I could double date with you." Rachel was eager to help, and she wanted Blaine to know that she was here to help. Rachel's long hair fell over her shoulder as she looked up at him. She was shorter than everyone and always had been. It had taken some getting used to. She touched his arm. "So you really like Kurt?" Rachel couldn't stop the smile from forming.

Blaine couldn't help but smile too. When Rachel agreed to help him, he was over the moon. Blaine had enjoyed the time he'd spent with Kurt at the party. Blaine had been dreaming about him since. He just didn't know what to do to ensure that Kurt liked him back. Although, Kurt had seemed to be into him at the party. "I just don't want to mess anything up. I really like Kurt. I haven't ever really had a boyfriend, either. Just a few dates with some boys back home." He said. Blaine was just as new to this as Kurt was. "I'm just as new to this as Kurt is. But I know I want to be with him." Blaine nodded when she mentioned a double date. "A double date would be awesome." Blaine said. He was glad Rachel had offered. He was glad he'd come to talk to her. "I am glad I asked you for help." Blaine set his dazzling smile on her. "So, you'll get back to me about a day for the date? Once we firm up the details, I'll ask Kurt out." Blaine liked to have a plan. He wasn't always able to express his feelings well, but he was sure of his feelings for Kurt. He wasn't going to give up, no matter what he had to do.

Before Rachel could answer, Quinn was waving to her to come on. "I'll call you." She said hurriedly, and ran to catch up with Quinn. Quinn's parents were busy with some church things, so Quinn was eating Sunday dinner with Rachel and her dads. They had planned fried chicken, mashed potatoes, the works. Rachel looped her arm through Quinn's as they headed for Rachel's car. Rachel wondered if she should say anything about her talk with Puck. She didn't want to let Quinn down, and she knew that she would if she told her what Puck had said. It wasn't good, and Rachel hated to hurt her. She knew how important Puck was becoming to Quinn. "So, Blaine really likes Kurt." Rachel said casually.

"I know you talked to Puck, Rachel." Quinn said. She thought Rachel's trying to deflect was cute. "What did he say?" Quinn asked, not really sure that she wanted to know. The reason Rachel was trying to deflect was because it was bad. She looked down at her feet. She didn't know that she was ready for this. Quinn's heart was already halfway broken as it was. If Rachel told her bad news, it would be all the way broken. She lifted her gaze back to Rachel. "Please, tell me. I may regret it later, but I want to know." She said.

Letting out a breath, Rachel said, "He's still not interested, Quinn. I'm sorry. I tried." Rachel felt bad that she hadn't been able to change his mind. She knew that she was into Puck. Quinn hadn't ever liked anyone this much, even Sam. Rachel thought it was nice. Puck was really changing Quinn, she wasn't so wild anymore. Rachel liked that. Quinn needed to calm down. She'd been very wild. Rachel would worry less. She opened her car door. "Quinn, you know that I will do the best I can to help you. I think Noah's a good influence on you. Much better than Sam, who's obviously only about sex." Rachel climbed in the car, and so did Quinn. Rachel watched her. Quinn wasn't saying much. Rachel didn't know what to say to make her feel better. This whole thing was a big mess. She didn't know what there was to do. She wanted to do what she could. Rachel hated to see Quinn so torn up over a boy. She hadn't seen her get so upset before, except of course, when Bobby and his friends had died. Quinn was quiet, more quiet than Rachel had ever seen her. "This is fixable."

Quinn just nodded as Rachel was talking. She didn't say anything. Quinn didn't know what she was supposed to say. She was upset about Puck. She still couldn't believe what she'd done. Quinn thought he was justified to be so upset. Quinn hadn't been using him, but she definitely wouldn't have been upset if her dad would have gone crazy about her seeing him. Quinn didn't know what she could do to get her to believe her. She was just quiet as Rachel drove them to her house. Quinn really didn't mind hanging at the Berry house. She really didn't. The Berrys were good dads, and Quinn always felt at home when she was at Rachel's. Quinn listened to Rachel sing along with the radio. She guessed that Rachel was just letting her think. Besides, Rachel couldn't be in the car long without singing along with the radio. They were pulling along the street Rachel lived on soon enough. Quinn ran her hand through the blonde hair sticking out of her hat. She wasn't sure what the rest of the day was going to bring, but Quinn was going to be on edge all day. She just wanted to be left alone about it. Quinn got out of the car when Rachel stopped the car. Leroy and Hiram, Rachel's dads, were in the kitchen.

They smiled when the girls came into the kitchen. The food was already on the table. Hiram was putting the glasses of iced tea on the table. He smiled at Quinn. "We're glad to have you with us, Quinn." He said. He pulled out a chair for her. She sat down in it, and he shared a look with Leroy. Quinn had spent as much time here as she had at her own house. Hiram knew Quinn had been through a lot. Hiram didn't know how she had even found the strength to even get up out of bed. They had done their best to be there for the Fabrays after it had happened. They were good friends with Quinn's parents. They had never been to the church, because they didn't have the same reason as Rachel did for going. They didn't mind Rachel going. They weren't sure if they agreed with it, but they weren't going to refuse her. Hiram gave Rachel a big smile. "How was church, Rachel?" He asked. Hiram had often wondered if she was going to convert to Christianity. They weren't going to be _too_ upset if she did, they liked Finn the few times they'd met him. He'd treat Rachel right.

Meanwhile, Puck and Finn were at the diner with Kurt. Kurt's father Burt was working at his tire shop, and Finn's mother Carole was at the hospital, working. They didn't cook, so it was that or takeout. There wasn't much takeout in Bomont. Puck was thinking about Quinn. He was still so angry. He didn't know what was going to happen. As far as he was concerned, it was over. Puck wasn't going to let her use him as a punching bag anymore. As long as he lived, he was never going to get a woman like he'd been into Quinn. If truth be told, he was still into Quinn. But he wasn't going to play the fool. Puck was tired of being on the receiving end of shit like that. Puck was barely listening to whatever Finn and Kurt were going on about. He didn't have the patience for it. He was busy staring out of the window of the diner. It was hotter than hell outside. Puck didn't like the heat so much. He supposed that he was just going to have to get used to it. Puck was not going to college, he wasn't the college type and never had been. He had no idea what he was going to do with his life, but college and higher education was not part of it. He ran his hand over his head. It was his nervous habit.

Kurt was chattering on about Blaine. Kurt could hardly believe that he was so lucky. Blaine was amazing. Kurt was so very lucky that Blaine was even into him in the first place. Kurt didn't know how he was going to keep him interested. Kurt was still on fire from dancing and kissing him at Puck's party. Puck didn't know how lucky Kurt had gotten. Kurt owed him, he figured. He would find some way to make it up to him. He just had to figure out how. "I want a salad." He finally decided. Kurt watched Finn look over his menu. He wasn't sure why he was, Finn always got the cheeseburger and chili cheese fries. Kurt didn't know why Finn even tried to pretend he was even going to get anything else. Kurt hummed happily under his breath. He couldn't help but be happy. Things were going pretty good. Kurt couldn't believe it. He looked at Puck. "Are you really done with Quinn?" He asked, really wanting to know. Kurt thought they were adorable together. And Quinn needed to be happy. She had been through so much. She needed to finally feel good about something.

That made Puck pay attention. He supposed Kurt was just being nice, but he didn't want to talk about it. Puck arched his eyebrow at Kurt. "I don't want to talk about it, Kurt." He said forcefully. Puck let it drop, instead of getting angrier, because he knew that Kurt wasn't trying to be a jerk. He was fine talking about anything else. Just not that. "Ask me anything else." Puck reiterated in his Boston accent. He couldn't get Quinn's hazel eyes and long blonde hair out of his mind. She was so beautiful. It was the beautiful ones you had to watch out for. They could be crazy. Puck didn't know how he was supposed to keep ignoring her. She was amazing. Puck tried to force his thoughts off of Quinn. Puck didn't know how he was going to get that accomplished. It was something that wasn't going to get done. "But I appreciate that you're asking." He told him. Puck looked back at the menu, trying to find out what he wanted to eat. Puck didn't really have that many choices that sounded bad, they all sounded great. Puck decided on a burger and fries, not wanting to get too complicated. Puck sighed and Finn and Kurt went on talking. Puck wasn't even trying to keep up with all of the conversation.

That's when Sam and Santana strolled into the diner. "Yo, Yankee asshole." Sam called out, and everyone in the diner all stopped talking. "You are trying to steal away my woman." He said, folding his arms as he stepped closer to the booth.

Puck stepped out of the booth, his arms folded. He met Sam's eyes. "Excuse me?" He asked, stepping up to him. He didn't know what Sam was thinking about. He had been cavorting with Santana. He knew that Sam's words didn't hold much weight. "I didn't steal anyone. I'm not with her."

"You're not? Word around town is that ya'll are hot and heavy." Sam replied, his eyebrow arched. He didn't know where this fella got off, but Sam wasn't going to let Quinn go without a fight. "You will stop pursuing her." He said forcefully.

"Did you not hear?!" Puck replied, aware that all of them in the diner were watching. He didn't care. He just wanted this prick to go away. "You aren't listening. She and I are not together. All she wants is to get to her daddy."

Santana had no patience for this. She hit the counter, her hips sashaying. "Get me a burger." She told the boy behind the counter. She turned to look back at Sam and Puck. "Quinn's just a piece of white trash. Neither of ya'll should be fighting over her." She informed them. She didn't get why they were all so concerned about Quinn. She had never thought Quinn was that awesome, and this was completely sickening to her. She needed Sam anyway, he was good for her beard. Santana had a lot of feelings for Brittany Pierce, and she was afraid to let them show. She just wasn't brave enough. She would have liked someone like Puck to be her beard, but Sam was going to have to do. She knew she was going to have to deal with Quinn later, who would for sure hear about this, but she didn't care. Santana could take her. She lived on the, well, Bomont didn't really _have _a bad part of town, but she lived on the side of town that the not so rich people lived on. Her father had taken off on her mother and her siblings when they were younger. Santana and her siblings had had to mostly fend for themselves because her mother worked. It had been hard.

Puck glanced towards Santana. Even though he was pissed as hell at Quinn, he didn't like the way she was talking about Quinn. "Hey. There's no reason to say those things about Quinn." He folded his arms, arching his eyebrow. "I don't know why you feel the need to talk about Quinn like that." Puck snapped. He didn't know what it was about Santana, but there was something about her that he really didn't like. She was pretty much a bitch. Puck didn't know why she was like that. What was wrong with her that she was like that. Puck ignored Sam, who kept looking at him. He stepped closer to the Latina, looking firm. "You will not talk about Quinn like that again." She was not going to like it if she did it where Puck could hear. "I don't know why you feel like you have to talk about her that way. I don't want her, and you ended up with Sam. There's no need to be bitchy." He turned his gaze back to Sam. "And you, redneck asshole, have Quinn if you want her. She doesn't want me. Al she cares about is getting her father to go crazy." Puck still sounded pissed.

Sam looked at him. "You are telling me that you don't want Quinn?" Sam was surprised. He didn't know who wouldn't want Quinn. She was beautiful, and she was an amazing dancer. She always had been. Sam didn't know what this guy had that he didn't, but Sam didn't like it. Sam was determined to make sure that Quinn stayed away from Puckerman. She was too good for him. Sam ran his hands through his hair. "You are giving up going for her?"

Puck rolled his eyes. "I told you I was. Are you stupid as well as an asshole?" He snapped. "Now if you'll go, I have a dinner to get to, and all these people have their own food to get back to." Puck rolled his eyes. He turned his back on Sam, and sat back down at the booth. Puck wasn't going to argue about this anymore. He didn't want to have to talk about this. Especially since he had no desire to talk to Quinn again. He didn't want to be with her. She was so toxic. Puck wasn't going to put himself through that. He ignored Sam, who was still looking at him in disbelief. Puck looked towards the diner counter. "Is there anyone that is waitressing here? You have customers!" Puck ran his hand over his head again.

That evening, Quinn was in her bedroom, dancing. She had her feelings to get out. She had enjoyed lunch with the Berrys, but she had been thinking about Puck all day. It was her fault. She shouldn't have tried to use him to make Sam jealous. Quinn really loved him. Sam wasn't worth her time, and never had been. Quinn didn't know how she could have messed up so much. She was dancing to the dance mix she had made. It was mostly techno. That was the best music to dance to. Although, she was Southern, so she liked country too. Not that it was a prerequisite. It wasn't. Quinn really wished that she could fix this. She didn't know how. Quinn was determined to get what she wanted. It was just going to take some finagling. She would figure it out somehow. Quinn stopped, she had to catch her breath. She didn't really know what was going to happen. She grabbed some toiletries so she could take a shower. Quinn wanted to have sex with Puck and lose her virginity to him. She had never wanted anything more. She just didn't know how to get it now.

When she got out of the shower, she had a missed call from Sam. She ignored it, and set about getting ready for bed. Quinn hadn't gone to church. She knew that not going to the evening services was going to get her in trouble. Quinn didn't care, she hadn't wanted to go. Church was the last thing on her mind right now. She just wanted to fix things with Puck. Her cell phone vibrated again, and Quinn glanced down at it. It was a text message from Puck. _You need to call ur bf off. _Quinn didn't know what that meant. She wondered if something had happened. She sent a text back. _I don't have a bf, unless you mean Sam._ She put her phone back down, wondering what had happened. She normally would have texted Rachel to ask her, but since she had been with Rachel all day, she knew that Rachel didn't know. She was waiting on the next message as she put lotion on her hands. She looked at her phone, wishing Puck would text back. She was more than curious now. Finally, he texted back. _I do mean Sam. You tell him 2 leave me the fuck alone. I am not trying 2 get you._ Quinn felt that hit hard. She didn't need to be reminded that he wasn't trying to be with her. Quinn's fingers stilled.

Quinn texted back after a few minutes. _I don't need to be reminded. Thanx_. She put down her phone, and looked at it, wondering if he'd text back. Quinn didn't want to argue anymore. She hoped that he would just drop it. She wanted to be with him, but she didn't want him to keep arguing with her. The text came back as she was going to get into bed. _I know that u think that I'm just going 2 come around, but I'm not. Stop waiting on me._ Quinn wiped her eyes, which were suddenly full of tears. She could hardly see there were so many. Quinn ran her hand over her wet blonde hair. _I know I hurt u, but there's no need to be that cruel. _She texted back. She grabbed some tissues off the box near her bed. Quinn hadn't expected that to hurt so much, but it had. She lay there, crying. She didn't know what she was going to do now. Quinn had never thought of herself as a man-eater, or cruel, but maybe she was. Maybe Puck had been right. She hated that he might be right. She didn't want to think he was. She just had some problems. She wasn't evil, was she?

The next morning, she met up with Rachel at school. Rachel was brimming with news. "So, Sam caused a ruckus." She told Quinn, her brown eyes lighting up with the gossip. "He went in the diner yesterday, and yelled at Puck for trying to steal you away." Rachel could not believe that she hadn't heard about it till the morning, when Finn had been there. She was going to have to make sure that Finn started telling her these things. She looked at Quinn. "Did Sam text you?" Rachel asked, holding back what Santana had called Quinn, because she didn't want to add more to Quinn right now. She could tell that Quinn was upset about something. She wasn't going to press, but Quinn seemed to know already about Sam and Puck. Rachel wasn't surprised, it was a small town, and things like this traveled fast. She wondered if Quinn was still questioning her self worth. She hoped not. Rachel was going to have some words with Puck, she didn't think that he had been right in yelling at Quinn. Rachel was still pulling for him, because she knew that Quinn still wanted him, but she wasn't going to let him do that to Quinn. She didn't know why he thought he could talk to her that way.

Quinn wasn't sure how to answer that. She didn't know if she should tell Rachel about Sam and Puck or not. She knew that Rachel would want to know what Puck had said. Quinn didn't want to talk about it, though. The words Puck had texted her still stung. She had had nightmares about the words he'd used. She was trying to ignore all the looks she was getting from the other students. Quinn didn't know how this was going to go, but it was bad. She looked at Rachel. "I don't want to talk about it, Rachel. And no, he didn't text me. Sam may be bothering Puck, but he knows that I don't want him back." Quinn ran her hand through her long blonde hair. She didn't know how she was going to even hold her head up. She was definitely at the bottom rung of the totem pole right now. She sighed. "It's fine, Rachel. I have no control over any of this." Quinn said, sighing. "I wish I did. I want Puck to be into me, but he's not. He's pissed as hell at me." Quinn let out a breath. She didn't know how any of this had happened. Right now, she wished she didn't even know Puck.

Before Rachel had even replied, the two girls were approached by Brittany Pierce. She was usually pretty happy, but right now, she was wearing an angry as hell expression. She looked at them. Brittany wanted Santana just as much as the Latina wanted her, and she was also Santana's best friend. Her loyalties were with her, and she knew that Santana wanted Sam. Brittany didn't know what her best friend was really feeling. She was more concerned with making sure that Santana was able to keep Sam. "Quinn, I thought you were done with Sam." She said, folding her arms. Brittany was going to make sure that Quinn knew what she had done was wrong. Se had been using both boys, and it was wrong. "You need to stick to Puck. You gave up Sam. He's with Santana now." She said, holding Quinn's gaze. The blondes had used to be really good friends. Then Bobby and those four other teenagers had died. Quinn had begun to be reckless, and Brittany hadn't been able to handle it. She wasn't surprised that Quinn had had issues, and had to get them out, but she didn't have to watch her do it. She kept her blue eyed gaze on Quinn, ignoring Rachel altogether. She didn't talk to the other girl at all. Ever.

"Brittany, I don't want Sam. There is no reason for this conversation. I am not trying to get Sam back. I also didn't ask Sam to go after Puck like that." Quinn hoisted her backpack higher. This was not how she'd envisioned her morning going. She couldn't find an easy way out of this. "You can back off. I am not trying to get Sam back."

Brittany looked at Quinn. Her expression told Quinn that she didn't quite believe her. She really wished that she could. While she didn't agree with what the blonde was doing, she still had ond memories of her friendship with Quinn. She just wished Quinn. She just wished Quinn could settle down. It _was _the last few months of their senior year. They had to do it right. "Quinn, Sam is with Santana." She managed to keep the anguish she felt about her friend being into Sam off her face. Brittany didn't know how she was going to be able to tell her friend how she felt. Brittany didn't care how Bomont looked at same sex couples. Brittany was determined to get Santana. She knew that the Latina had just needed to see the Sam thing through.

Rachel interjected. "Brittany, Quinn doesn't want Sam. You can go now." She stared down Brittany until the other blonde walked away. Rachel turned to look at Quinn. "I'm sorry. You might have to deal with this all day." She said, doing her best to have a sympathetic tone in her voice. She wasn't sure she agreed with what Quinn was doing, but the girl was her best friend. She would always back her play. It was what you did when you cared about your friends. Rachel took Quinn's arm, and led her into the school. She wasn't sure how best to deal with this. It was a very sticky situation. Rachel started for her locker. She made Quinn come with her. Quinn leaned against the locker next to Rachel. She was quiet. Rachel looked at her best friend. "Quinn, have you talked to Puck since yesterday?" Rachel wanted to have all the information she could have before she went to talk to Noah. She was already trying to decide what she was going to say when she talked to him. She changed out of her jacket and hung it up in her locker. Rachel took out her books and changed them out. She closed her locker, and looked at Quinn. She clutched her remaining books to her chest. Quinn was quiet.

Quinn looked at Rachel. "He texted me." She agreed. Quinn didn't know if she could say the words out loud. She held out her phone, her fingers flying over the phone, pulling up her text conversation with Puck. She said, "It's all right there." Quinn looked at her. "I can't read them anymore or say it out loud." She handed it to Rachel. She ran her hands along her arms. She didn't care at all about school at all today. Quinn wondered how she was going to make it through this whole day. She knew she could skip classes easily enough, Bomont High School was small, and there was a lot of nooks and crannies to hide in. Quinn's hazel eyes were brimming with tears as Rachel read the texts. She couldn't help it. It was all turning out awful. She didn't know what to do. She was at the end of her rope. "He hates me, Rachel. He completely and totally hates me." Quinn said, sighing. "I messed it up. I really cared about him, and I messed it all up." She closed her eyes as she leaned her head back.

Puck was across the hall, watching Quinn and Rachel talk. He knew that they were talking about him. Puck didn't care. He wasn't going to act as if he cared. Puck couldn't believe all that he had been through since he had had to come to Bomont. Puck didn't know that he blamed his mother for leaving for Boston. It was crazy here. It was too small, and Puck hated that there was a ban on dancing. He didn't know how someone could ban dancing and fun like that. He was grateful for what his uncle Wes had done for him and Sarah. Even if he had no plans to stay here after graduation. He had no plans to go anywhere but back to Boston. Puck knew college wasn't in his future, but that was about all he knew. Puck hoped to be a mechanic. He was good at it. It was how he had made his money back in Boston. It was what he knew how to do, besides dance. Puck wondered where his friends were. Finn and Kurt hadn't gotten up to him yet. He leaned against the wall, his eyes on the phone. Puck hadn't yet decided if he was going to go to class. Despite that he was pissed as hell at Quinn, he still wanted to be with her. Despite himself, he went over to the girls.

When Puck approached them, Quinn's breath caught. She hadn't expected him to come over to her like that. Quinn wished that she could check her breath. She eyed him. "What's up, Puck?" She asked, doing her best to sound nonchalant. She didn't want to let on how hurt she was about all that had been going on. Even though she thought he had a right to be so upset with her for what had happened. She had been horrible to him. Her heart was pounding out of her chest, she didn't know what she was doing. She wanted to lose her virginity to him. She had never wanted to sleep with someone more. It was completely distracting as she tried to concentrate on what he was saying. Quinn was looking into his brown eyes, so much like whiskey. Quinn wasn't able to think of anything else when she was looking into his eyes. It was completely mesmerizing. She wasn't even sure if she could say that she was paying attention to the conversation. Quinn looked up at him. "I'm sorry, what did you want?" She asked, letting out a breath. It was good he was talking to her.

Puck sighed. "Rachel, could you give us a moment? I want to talk to Quinn alone." Rachel eyed him suspiciously, but she departed from them. Puck looked at Quinn. "I want to talk to you alone." He said, and took her hand, and led her to the empty auditorium. They went in the wings behind the stage. It was pretty empty and private back there. He looked at her as he dropped her hand. Puck wasn't really sure how he had even decided to do this, and on school property nonetheless. He was going to sleep with her. Puck stepped towards her. She was looking up at him, her hazel eyes misty. He dropped his gaze to his shoes for a second, and then lifted his eyes back to Quinn. "I am still pissed as hell at you for what you've done. But I can't stop thinking about you." Puck didn't know what he was doing, because he knew that he was going to end up regretting it, but he was going to do this if it was okay with Quinn. Puck's hand reached out, and laced his fingers through hers. He let out a breath. "Quinn, I know that you probably don't want to do this, since it's a special thing for girls, but I want to sleep with you." Puck met her eyes.

Her breath caught. That was all Quinn wanted. She looked at their laced fingers, and then lifted her gaze to Puck's eyes. "It's okay, I want to. I want you more than anything. I've… I've never slept with anyone before." Quinn replied, her heart pounding. She didn't know what had gotten Puck to change his mind, but she let out a breath. Quinn hoped that that wouldn't be regretted by either of them. She lifted her mouth to his, kissing him deeply. He kissed her back, and his arms slid around her waist, pulling her close. Their tongues met, and Quinn felt her breath getting taken away. She didn't know what to say. It was all happening so fast. She pressed up against him, her heart pounding. She didn't know what she was doing, but she went along with Puck. She knew this would be amazing. Quinn's arms went around his neck, her hands gathering at the back of his neck. He pulled her closer as their tongues met. Puck didn't know where to begin. He didn't want her hurt. It was going to hurt a little, it always did for girls.

Gathering her up, he lowered her on some dance mats. He didn't have a condom, and he hoped that they didn't need one. Puck was clean. He always got tested just in case. Puck didn't want to get anything, although he usually used a condom. It was stupid to do otherwise. He started taking off her clothes, starting with her shirt. His hand covered her left breast, stroking her through the fabric. Her back arched, shooting most of her breast into his hand. She moaned. Puck's other hand worked on unhooking her bra. His fingers were deft. He got her bra off and threw it with her shirt. Then he took off his own shirt. He ran his mouth along her neck, sucking hard. Her hips arched up against his, and she moaned. Puck's cock began to harden. She was amazing. Puck lowered his mouth to her breast, and sucked, licking his tongue along her nipple. She tasted amazing. Puck sucked on her other breast, making sure that they both had the same attention. Quinn's hands were at the nape of his neck, and they started down his back, and started scratching at his back. His hips arched, meeting Quinn's. She kept scratching.

She reached down, and started working on unbuttoning his pants. He wasn't wearing any underpants. She got them undone and pushed them off. Puck got them off the rest of the way, and he slipped his hand to take off her short skirt. He got it off, and ran his hands along her stomach. She shivered. He licked his lips, and lowered his mouth to her underwear, and licked his lips along the crotch of her panties. Her moan was low and guttural. Puck pulled off her panties, and his tongue slipped along her walls. She cried out in pleasure. He licked and sucked. He did his best to avoid her clit, he didn't want her to come yet. She was making very inhuman sounds. Puck held her hips to hold her down, so she wouldn't squirm. His tongue licked along her sex, and she ran her hands along his hair in her pleasure. After he'd gotten her wet enough, he placed himself at her entrance, and then he sank into her. She cried out in pleasure and in pain, but her hips rocked up against him.

Their lips met, and Puck let out a groan. It was almost time. His cock was as far into Quinn as it could go. Her nails were digging into his back. He let out a groan. "Fuck, Quinn." He ground out, lips meeting hers and their tongues wrestled. It was amazing. His orgasm mounted, and he exploded. Quinn wasn't long after him, and she bit his lip when she came. Puck eased out of her, and lay beside her on the mats. "Fuck." He said, blinking. Puck looked at her. She was trying to get her clothes back on. Puck didn't move to get his back on. He wasn't in a hurry to do anything. Puck was busy coming down from his orgasm. "I…. wow. Are you okay?" He asked, turning to look at her. Puck didn't know if he was going to want to be with her now or not. That had been amazing, but now that it was out of his system, he could go on without her. He didn't want to be with her because he was still angry at her. "I need to get dressed, I suppose." He picked up his jeans and slipped into them, and looked around for his shirt. He wasn't sure where it had landed.

Quinn nodded. "I'm okay." She looked at him, her hazel eyes hurt. She didn't know what to say. He was already getting dressed. She got her bra back in place. She looked at him. "What now?" She asked, really wanting to know. She hoped that they could be together now. That didn't look like it was going to happen. She sighed.

"Nothing happens now." Puck replied. He said, grabbing his shirt and pulling it on. "We're still not going to be together. I told you. I'm not going to be with you." He left, and her heart sank. Her life was over.


End file.
